Reino Milenario
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Milledoni es un reino secreto, excluido del resto del mundo, gobernado por aquella que es llamada como la bruja de hielo, con un ascenso a la corona manchado con sangre, en la espera de aquél que es llamado demonio de destrucción, ¿cuál será el destino del reino del milenio? NaruHina
1. Reino Milenario

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Reino Milenario"**

 **Nota: Este mini fic era originalmente un One shot con participacion de un lector, en este caso AkimeMaxwell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el año 300 de la nueva era, fue fundado el reino de Milledoni, reino que era regido por la real familia Hyuga, de la que se rumoreaba ocultaba un gran poder, sin embargo jamás se mostró ningún indicio de realidad ante tales sospechas.

Durante la última generación las disputas familiares fueron en aumento, la pobreza en el reino fue acrecentándose, los rebeldes y sus actos impúdicos crecieron atormentando al pueblo, el rey que se encontraba anciano y muy enfermo dudaba en quién debía sucederle en el trono, su hijo mayor Hiashi o se gemelo Hizashi, ambos hermanos tenían un fuerte idealismo de llevar al reino a un nuevo nivel, uno dónde el pueblo recibiese ayuda limitada a cambio de su aceptación y fidelidad para con la familia real, sin embargo el aún rey consideraba que comprar la fidelidad del pueblo con migajas era un acto reprochable digno de los mas ruines hombres.

Llegado el momento de elegir, el reino se llenó de dicha cuando Hizashi anunció su compromiso con la princesa del reino de Armsdam, mismo a dónde el partiría para gobernar con sus ideales estipulados dando pase libre a su gemelo para gobernar Milledoni, fue así como Hiashi recibió la corona entre enfrentamientos en todo el pueblo, el rechazo de muchos y el enojo de la mayoría.

Hiashi comenzó su reinado con mano dura, estipuló reglamentos en los que ninguna familia podría tener mas de un hijo, puesto que así buscaba aminorar los niños que vagaban abandonados en las calles, dicha regla provocó el descontento de la mayoría del pueblo que alegaba muchos habían marcado como tradición familiar la concepción de una familia numerosa.

Tras los primeros años de reinado, Hiashi tomó como esposa a la princesa del reino perdido de Asía, con ella concebio dos hija, la primera princesa Hanabi y la segunda princesa Hinata, ambas de belleza inigualable, con un destino marcado por el destino para la mas pequeña, aquella que se diferenciaba del resto de su familia, la que según los adivinos reales marcaría la diferencia del reino, protegiéndolo en un milenio de paz, haciendo honor a su mismo nombre.

Las guerrillas que buscaban derrocar al reino se organizaron y unieron en una sola, estaban cansados de que el reino y su gente tratase de comprarlos con las sobras de sus propias tierras, buscaban derrocar al rey Hiashi y castigar a su familia, tanto a la reina como a las princesas, tomaron algunos pueblos y comenzaron con movimientos revolucionarios que al final del día solo terminaron por cobrar vidas inocentes.

El primer día de la primavera se llevaba acabo el aniversario de la fundación del reino, un día en el que se pretendía que el pueblo olvidase lo ocurrido el resto del año, un día de fiesta que daba inicio por la mañana durante dos días, esa mañana después de la inauguración de la gran fiesta de Milledoni, el rey convocó a una reunión con toda la familia real y su concejal mas cercano, los guardias fueron desplegados hasta dos salones de distancia del lugar donde la reunión se llevaba acabo, durante la primera hora todo sr mantuvo en silencio como era normal en dichas reuniones, sin embargo tiempo mas tarde se escucharon golpes y gritos, la voz del rey resonaba fuerte y autoritaria tratando de aplacar a cualquier costo los gritos de la menor de las princesas, Hinata Hyuga.

En el pueblo y la ciudadela, las personas celebraban gustosas y llenas de júbilo la fiesta, los guardias mantenian el orden e impedían que los rebeldes intentasen penetrar la fortaleza para tratar de atacar a la familia real, cerca de la media noche y con una gran cantidad de rebeldes apresados, los guardias comenzaron una retirada de emergencia hacía el castillo, la alarma de jade resonó hasta el pueblo mas remoto del reino, el pánico cubrió a todo el pueblo que gritaba aterrrorizado, era bien sabido que la alarma de jade era de gravedad, se tocaba cuando un asunto real se salía de control y mas comúnmente era el anunció de muerte de parte de un integrante de la familia, ya fuese el rey, la reina o alguna de las princesas, dicha alarma solo podía ser activada por alguien del mismo nivel.

Dicen los rumores que al llegar la guardia real se encontraron con la princesa Hinata bañada en sangre, los cuerpos del rey, la reina y la primera princesas yacían muertos en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, sin brillo, sin vida, en su mano empuñaba la menuda mujer un puñal de plata con el que se dice asesinó a sus padres y hermana, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero la mirada muerta, detrás de ella una mujer del servicio observaba todo con calma, de pie sobre el encharcamiento de sangre, mientras la Hyuga se mantenía inmóvil en medio de los cuerpos sin vida.

Los guardias apuntaron con sus espadas a la princesa que regresó en si, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que cubría su rostro y aquella lágrima que había logrado escapar, endureció su mirada y observó al capitán de la guardia que la miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Como osan levantar sus armas en contra de su princesa -recriminó la mujer-

—¿Que ha pasado aquí? -cuestionó observando la macabra escena-

—Lo que haya pasado aquí no es de tu incumbencia, bajen sus armas en este instante -ordenó la princesa-

—Pero el rey...

—El rey ha muerto, yo soy la autoridad aquí, yo mando, yo decido, yo ordeno y tú obedeces

—Si, su majestad.

Dicen que la -para entonces aún- princesa caminó lejos de los cuerpos seguida por la extraña mujer, los guardias le abrieron paso y ella avanzó a paso firme, llegó hasta uno de los pilares decorativos donde un jarrón descansaba sobre la tela de seda, la tomó entre sus manos después de dejar el puñal a un lado, se limpió las manchas de sangre de las manos y caminó hacía los pasillos que la lloverían de regreso a la sala principal, se detuvo antes de salir por completo y se dirigió al capitán de la guardia.

—Manda la guardia a cada zona de la ciudadela, cada pueblo del reino, se cancela la celebración, decreto luto obligatorio al reino entero y toque de queda a partir de las seis de la tarde, todo aquél que no cumpla con el decreto será castigado con la muerte, envía a los religiosos a preparar los cuerpos, que los laven y vistan para el cepelio, quiero solo rosas blancas en cada corona y ofrecimiento para los fallecidos, limpien la sala y que se mantenga cerrada hasta que yo decrete lo contrario, no quiero quejas, que se cumpla todo cuanto he ordenado.

—Si, su majestad.

—Ven conmigo, no quiero estar sola Akime -se dirigió a la extraña mujer que le acompañaba-

—Iré detrás de usted mi señora.

Desde ese día se marcó toque de queda durante dos semanas, se avisó al medio día sobre la muerte de los reyes y la heredera al trono, se doblegó a todos los rebeldes y la guardia de desplegó por todos los lugares, el cepelio se llevó acabo a los dos días del fallecimiento y no se permitió la intromisión de los concejales o demás cercanos al rey, el luto perduró durante dos meses, se dio per terminado el día de la coronación de la nueva reina de Milledoni, Hinata Hyuga, aquélla que fue conocida por todos los reinos vecinos como la mas joven en ascender al trono con solo quince años de edad, la misma que era acusada de asesinato por avaricia, por el deseo de obtener la corona, por la mas cruel de todas las reinas, la mas opresora y la mas caprichosa, la que fue nombra como la bruja de hielo.

Han pasado siete años desde que aquello pasó, todo lo anterior son rumores y algunos hechos que han sido confirmado por los habitantes del reino, mismo que no ha mantenido contacto con otros reinos ni con el rey Hizashi de Armsdam, de quién se rumoreaba había sido asesinado muy probablemente por su sobrina para que este no reclamara la corona de Milledoni, sin embargo y a pesar de que la reina de ahora veintidós años de edad gobernaba con mano dura, el reino se mantenía estable, había paz y riqueza, la pobreza fue erradicada tras dos años de reinado, y las leyes de concepción fueron derrocadas, los rebeldes y las guerrillas dejaron de existir, el temor hacía la reina era latente, sabían que al mas mínimo movimiento de violencia, la guardia real era desplegada y los principales implicados arrestados y trasladados hasta el castillo que se hallaba protegido por enormes muros impenetrables, protegidos por los mas feroces generales que habían sido entrenados para asesinar con el fin de asegurar el bienestar de su reina.

* * *

El día de la muerte de los reyes, en el momento en que la alarma de jade resonó por el reino, la gente cuenta que apareció un chico de cabellor rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada y una marca enorme de un zorro de nueve colas en su espalda que la cubría casi en su totalidad, la mítica señal que anunciaba la destrucción, eso era lo que decían los aldeanos.

La leyenda de que aquél chico estaba maldito y llamaba la mala suerte se regó por toda la región, decían que era su culpa que los reyes hayan muerto, otros mas decían que era él quien controlaba el reino desde las sombras manipulando a la reina de hielo.

Durante las primeras semanas desde la aparición de aquél extraño chico, los aldeanos se ensañaron con él, lo corrían de sus locales vociferando que el chico era portador de demonios y mala suerte, lo pateaban o golpeaban con lo que tuviesen a mano, le lanzaban piedras y lo maldecían una y otra vez sin importarles verlo llorar o suplicar por piedad.

Un día, mas específicamente el día de la coronación de la reina Hinata, el sastre local se topó con el chico rubio que husmeaba entre la basura buscando algo de comer, molesto por la presencia del menor, fue hasta donde el chico se encontraba distraido, lo tomó de los jirones de ropa que lo cubrían y lo arrastró entre gritos y patadas hasta el bebedero que había cerca de la casa del ganadero local, allí le metió medio cuerpo entre el agua hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo, repitiendo la accion innumerables veces, poco valía los intentos del menor por salir huyendo, así continuó hasta que uno de los guardias se escuchó a la distancia, el hombre soltó al chico y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, sus intenciones era acabar con la vida de aquél que ellos veían como un peligro potencial.

Durante los siete años siguientes a la coronación, el pequeño vivió en las calles, sin ropa ni comida, sin un techo dónde resguardarse durante las frías noche lluviosas de otoño, o el frío y crudo invierno, entre los insultos y los abusos de todos los aldeanos, el desprecio de todo humano que lo veía por ahí, peleando el alimento con los perros y gatos callejeros, hasta el punto de la desnutrición por loa días de mala suerte en que no podía llevarse nada a la boca, viviendo debajo de un puente el tiempo que pudiese o que los aldeanos no lo descubriesen, soportando los intentos de asesinato que habían suscitado en mas de una ocasión, terminando el día con heridas leves o graves en su piel, con marcas por todo su cuerpo y lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia y el terror de que un día terminasen matandolo de una buena vez.

Con heridas en sus brazos, piernas y una que otra en su costado, con probablemente una costilla rota, el labio roto y el ojo morado, con veintidós años de vida y siete de infernal tormento, el chico que se llamaba a si mismo Naruto, caminaba cerca de los puestos de comida con sus brazos cubriendo su estómago, llevaba mas de dos días sin probar alimento o siquiera los desechos, su cabeza dolía y daba vueltas, recibía los insultos a cada paso que daba y sólo podía decirse a si mismo: "Yo soy Naruto" cada vez que ellos lo señalaban como el demonio, llegó inconscientemente hasta el local del sastre, ese lugar que tanto lo atemorizaba, cuándo este lo vio le lanzó algunas piedras que tenía cerca, algunos trozos de madera e incluso algunos cuchillos oxidados, salió hecho una furia y arremetió contra el menor.

—¡Muerete maldito demonio! -gritaba furioso el hombre mientras pateaba el cuerpo débil del rubio-

—Yo soy Naruto, yo soy Naruto, yo soy Naruto -repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas hecho un ovillo en el suelo tratando de proteger su cabeza de los golpes-

—¡Tu eres un demonio!

—Soy Naruto, por favor no me golpeé, me duele, me duele mucho, yo soy Naruto.

—Los demonios como tu no sienten, debes morir para que el pueblo sea libre, ¡maldito demonio!

—No me pegue, ya no me pegue, mi piel se abre, duele con el frío, por favor ya no lo haga, mi sangre sale, me voy a morir, no mas por favor, perdoneme, perdoneme por nacer pero ya no me pegue, no mas por favor -suplicaba el flacucho rubio que no paraba de llorar mientras el hombre lo golpeaba por doquier-

El sastre lo levantó herido, sangrando por los cortes y patadas que le había dado, el chico estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando fue lanzado al camino, sin embargo en ese momento la guardia real pasaba por allí, la fuerza y el peso del cuerpo rompió la formación de la guardia dejando a la vista a la reina que mantenía su rostro cubierto con un paño de bordado de plata en compañía de su dama de compañía y mucama, fue sólo un instante antes de que la mujer cayese al suelo con el cuerpo malherido de Naruto sobre ella, los guardias se asustaron al igual que los aldeanos mientras que la compañía de la reina se limitó a ayudar a su ama en calma.

—Protocolo D-9 -les ordenó Hinata a los guaridas que de inmediato cubrieron todas las posibles aberturas o campos de visión mientras dos hombres levantaban el cuerpo casi muerto de Naruto-

—Su carruaje ya viene, mu señora -le habló uno de los guardias-

—Mantengan vigilancia en la zona e investiguen lo mas que puedan sobre la llegada del chico -les dijo ya de pie Hinata mientras el carruaje se acercaba con rapidez-

—Como deseé mi señora

—Kimi -habló a su compañera que le arreglaba el vestido-, verifica que lo dejen en un lugar adecuado y encargate de su atención.

—Si mi señora.

Todos los aldeanos observaron el carruaje real llegar hasta el lugar, en cuestión de sólo unos segundos la zona quedó baldía y sin rastro de la reina o su guardia, ni siquiera el chico estaba, probablemente era uno de los chicos que la reina se llebava y no volvían jamás, nadie sabía si eran torturados, desterrados o simplemente asesinados, honestamente tampoco querían saber lo que pasaba con todos ellos, quizá era lo mejor para ese chico, terminar muerto a manos de la reina.

—No puedo creer que lo lanzara contra la reina, Urimi-san -le habló una mujer gorda al sastre-

—No sabía que la reina estaba por aquí, fue solo un golpe de suerte -respondió el hombre-

—De todas maneras creo que es lo mejor, si el chico muere se acabara aquélla predicción de destrucción que vive con él, ese maldito zorro demoníaco.

—Yo no se si en verdad nos hemos desecho de él, en una batalla entre la bruja de hielo y el demonio, no se quién de los dos ganará.

—Esperemos que se muera o que mueran los dos, sería lo mejor para todos.

El zorro de destrucción, una leyenda antigua del inicio del reino de Milledoni, la historia que surgió tras el derrocamiento del reino de Asratras, se dice que cuándo una desgracia ocurra, aparecerá el portador de la marca de la destrucción en forma de un zorro de nueve colas, con ojos rojos y pupilas rasgadas, la aparición de esa marca sería el hincapié del conteo regresivo, la señal de que el final estaba cerca, la destrucción que se avecinaba en manos de aquél quién portase la marca, se decía incluso que fue por la bestia que el reino de Asratras cayó.

* * *

Un constante martilleo en su cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos, su estómago rugió y se vio a si mismo colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza ñara cubrir sus ojos de la luz que lo lastimaba, sin embargo no había luz cegadora, retiró su brazo con gentileza y vio el techo alto y colorido sobre su cabeza, movió lentamente su cuerpo y no sintió la dureza de la tierra o la húmedas del lodo cuándo era lanzado con los cerdos, tampoco había en sus brazos o cuerpo en general, dolor por la paliza recibida, al contrario de eso, su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por una sábana blanca como las que usaban los aldeanos para cubrirse del frio de la noche, esas que tanto había deseado mientras titiriteaba debajo de un puente.

Llevó su mirada hasta donde se colaba una tenue luz, la ventana se hallaba cubierta para evitar que los rayos de luz de lastimasen la vista, observó una mesilla a un costado donde había agua y fruta, quería comer, se moría de hambre pero el ser castigado o golpeado de nuevo lo aterraba, no quería mas golpes, mas dolor, no quería sufrir mas.

En la sala de té, Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras Akime le hacía compañía, Hinata se hallaba concentrada en su lectura cuándo Akime llevó su mirada hasta la puerta, sonrió tenuemente y regresó su mirada a donde la reina la observaba con curiosidad.

—Él ha despertado mi señora.

—Cuida de él Kimi, que preparen un gran banquete y lo reciban con honores -respondió complacida Hinata-

—Así será.

Naruto no sabía que su vida iba a cambiar, por que no sabía que dentro de todo el tiempo de sufrimiento que pasó había alguien que lo esperaba, alguien para quien era importante, era especial.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se que tengo otroa fics pero debía esta historia y estoy feliz escribiendo 7u7**

 **Espero les guste, será algo cortito de pocos capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


	2. Un Hogar

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Un hogar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Quizá ya sepan o no jajauaj xD hay un personaje que nombré "Miles" cuya pronunciación es Mails ok? Creo que ya sabían así que ignorenme :3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Llevaba despierto varios minutos, sentía curiosidad por el lugar donde se encontraba y por el como había llegado hasta allí, sin embargo el miedo, el terror que le cala los huesos lo mantenía inmóvil en la cama, buscando la manera de escapar si se tratase de una trampa, buscando maneras de sobrevivir y de escapar de allí.

El sonido de pasos del otro lado de la puerta le erizaron la piel, tenía miedo de que llegasen para tratar de sesinarlo, golpearlo y maldecirlo una y otra vez, quería que esa pesadilla se detuviese lo mas pronto posible, quería dejar de sufrir.

La puerta se abrió anunciada por un chirrido, Naruto tembló aun tumbado sobre la cama, dos hombres de complexión delgada y vistiendo uniformes le saludaron con una reverencia mientras él buscaba protegerse en una esquina de la cama, ambos chicos que eran idénticos, le sonrieron buscando calmarlo, mostrar que no pensaban hacerle daño, aun que claramente no era un trabajo muy fácil.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué quieren?, ¿por qué estoy aquí? -preguntaba aterrado el rubio-

—Yo soy Ulpi y él es mi hermano Lope -saludó el mayor-, somos asistentes reales al servicio de la reina, ella nos ha mandado a atenderle.

—¿La reina?

—Si, nuestra señora le ha traído a su castillo y ha pedido que se le atienda a la altura, hemos curado sus heridas y es momento de ayudarle en su baño, la cena estará lista pronto y debemos darnos prisa.

—¿Co-Comida? -dijo con el rostro iluminado mientras su estómago hacía ruidos por el hambre-

—Así es, debemos darnos prisa para no hacer esperar a la reina -aclaró el menor-

Naruto obtuvo un poco de confianza, tenía tanta hambre que su estómago dolía, si había una mínima probabilidad de que fuesen a alimentarlo no la desaprovecharía sin importar que tuviese que morir después de eso, poco a poco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar guiado por los dos hermanos hasta una pequeña habitación conectada por una puerta hasta dónde él estaba, allí observó con detenimiento que era un lugar bastante amplió, llenó de colores tenues.

Sintió las manos delgadas y los dedos fríos rozar su piel en los hombros mientras la delgada tela que lo había estado cubriendo era retirada, Lope lo acercó hasta dónde un gran contenedor de agua estaba, era brillante y parecía que podría romperse, el agua lucía tibia y muy limpia, en el reflejo pudo ver a Lope a su espalda, entonces los recuerdos de aquél hombre inundaron su mente, el terror le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello, los recuerdos de las noches frías y las incobrables ocasiones en las que casi muere ahogado quebrantaron su confianza y su corazón, estaba tan aterrado que sólo quería escapar de ese lugar, huir y mantenerse con vida tanto como le fuese posible, en un acto reflejo se empujó hacía atrás golpeando fuertemente a Lope que terminó con sangre en su nariz, se asustó aún mas con la sangre que tenía de carmín el suelo y emprendió la huida empujando a su paso a Ulpi.

Akime caminaba en calma por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que Naruto no se encontraba bien, pasaron siete años desde su aparición, siete largos años en los que lo buscaron sin buenos resultados, siete años en los que Naruto había llorado y sufrido mas que nadie, lo sentía, lo sabía y lo lamentaba con todo el corazón, lamentaba no haber podido hacer mas por él.

Los pasos pesados y veloces llamaron su atención, Akime levantó la mirada y se topó con la mirada aterrada de Naruto que corría tan rápido como su débil cuerpo de lo permitía, las lágrimas comenzaban a inunsar au rostro y sus ojos se notaban llenos de dolor por amargos recuerdos, ella se vio afligida por tal imagen, realmente él había sufrido mucho, tanto que le dolía verlo así, en calma y tratando de apaciguar sus sentimientos se acercó a Naruto para detenerlo, rodeó el cuerpo delgado y tembloroso entre sus brazos y lo dejó llorar, temblar y abrazarla con fuerza buscando detener su terror.

Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a tranquilizarse, Akime no decía nada, solo se limitaba a consolarlo y darle un poco de espacio, permitirle que tomase confianza para luego ayudarlo a superar todo aquello que lo estaba matando en vida, le sanaría el cuerpo y la mente, el corazón y su alma eran algo que a ella no le correspondía en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? -le cuestionó cuándo finalmente se encontraba tranquilo-

—Quieren matarme, ellos quieren matarme

—¿Quiénes quieren matarte?

—Todos en el pueblo, quieren matarme, el viejo ha venido hasta aquí para matarme

—Él, ellos no están aquí, nadie de ellos puede entrar aquí -le aclaró mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a la habitación-, su majestad, los guardias reales y yo no lo permitiríamos.

—Pero el quería ahogarme en esa agua humeante

—Es una tina con agua tibia, es para relajar tus músculos, para que te sientas bien y estoy segura que no buscaban ahogarte, Ulpi y Lope sólo querían ayudarte a tomar un baño.

—¿Tomar un baño? -preguntó confundido-

—Sí, ¿no solías bañarte en el pueblo?

—Si, bueno a veces por las noches para que no me vieran.

—Ya veo, pero el agua era muy fría ¿cierto?

—Sí, en invierno no podía bañarme por que entonces moriría

—¿Te gusta bañarte?

—si

—Entonces también te gustará este baño, el agua es tibia para no quemarte y para que no tengas frío

—¡Mi señor, disculpe nuestras acciones! -hablaron Lope y Ulpi de pronto mientras se mantenían en una reverencia frente a Naruto que estaba junto a Akime-

—¿Eh?

—Ulpi, Lope -les habló Akime-, Naruto-san está un poco confundido, no han hecho nada malo, así que ayudenle a tomar un baño y a vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión y acompañenle hasta el comedor.

—Entendido -respondieron al unísono-

Naruto se hallaba mas tranquilo, sin embargo convencerlo de entrar al agua y de que nadie pensaba hacerle daño en ese lugar, fue toda una odisea, el baño les tomó mas tiempo de programado y vestirlo aún mas, era normal y ya se lo esperaban, después de todo, hasta hacía varías horas atrás, Naruto apenas iba vestido y que ahora tuviese que llevar un traje bastante grueso con detalles costosos, frágiles, reales, historicos y pesados era difícil, a eso sumemos la curiosidad infantil del hombre, toda una misión, un milagro que pudiesen bajar al comedor con Naruto en una pieza, el traje intacto, casi a tiempo y con los nervios en menos pedazos de lo esperado.

—Nos retiramos mi señor -se despidieron los hermanos con una reverencia-

—Buenas noches -la suave voz se escuchó seguido de suaves pasos detrás de él-

—Bu-Buenas Noches -respondió nervioso al ver a una pequeña mujer con enorme vestido y un pequeño velo que le cubría el rostro-

—La cena está servida, por aquí por favor -les guió Akime hasta la enorme mesa con tres platos servidos-

—Gracias Kimi -respondió la pequeña mujer mientras tomaba asiento-

—G-Gracias -dijo Naruto imitando a su compañera-

Naruto y Akime estaban a los costados de Hinata, el rubio se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer o decir, la mesa estaba repleta de comida, carnes, verduras, frutas, té, café, leche y muchas cosas mas, su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos, estaba a nada de morir de hambre, pero no quería ser reprendido por lanzarse sobre la comida como un cerdo.

Una joven mujer se acercó junto a un hombre alto de traje negro, ella colocó un poco de comida sobre los platos incluyendo el de él, el hombre llenaba las copas de un líquido rojo que salía de una botella extraña, Naruto miró su plato, lucía muy bien lo que allí había pero era muy poco para saciar su hambre, pero era mejor que no comer nada, así que babeando y a punto de encajarle el diente al filete, escuchó a las dos mujeres susurrar, llevó su mirada hasta ellas y las vio con sus manos juntas cerca de sus rostros y los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose un poco de lugar decidió imitar su acción.

Después de aquélla extraña acción -al menos para él-, las dos mujeres comenzaron a comer de forma silenciosa y un poco complicada, tomaban diferentes cosas para comer, cortar la carne y cosas como esas, él en cambio no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, tenía hambre pero no quería que lo reprendieran por hacer las cosas mal, que tal si las nujeres se molestaban y decidían matarlo, sería horrible mas sin haber comido aún.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? -se dirigió a él la mujer bajita de vestido muy vistoso que lo había observado un largo rato-

—Na-Naruto -respondió intimidado-

—Naruto-san -le confirmó ella-

—Sólo Naruto

—Mmm... ¿Naruto-kun? -dijo a forma de pregunta a lo que él solo asintió-, puedes comer de la manera mas cómoda para ti, come tanto como quieras, este banquete es para celebrar tu llegada -le explicó con una mirada suave pero con el rostro serio-

—Bien -respondió él-

La cena pasó con tranquilidad, Naruto pudo comer hasta saciar su hambre y sin tener que utilizar cosas raras que no sabía para que eran, el liquido rojo de la copa sabía horrible por lo que había optado por tomar jugo y leche, comió hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho, estaba feliz por que jamás había podido comer tan bien y cosas tan ricas y en buen estado sin tener que pelearlo con los animales de las calles, se dijo a si mismo que podría dormir muy bien esa noche y que si después de ellos moría, al menos moriría feliz.

Unos momentos después de terminar de cenar, Akime y la mujer de rostro tapado se pusieron de pie, agradecieron por los alimentos y se retiraron de la mesa, el rubio pensó que era momento de irse a dormir, sin embargo Akime le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que siguiera a la dama de esponjoso vestido, así que rendido comenzó a caminar tras de ella.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala, la mujer bajita de vestido grande se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea mientras Akime le señaló el sillón siguiente para que él se acomodara, en medio de ambos había una mesita con dos tazas de té, dos trozos de pastel y unas flores, Naruto se sintió feliz pero triste a la vez, el pastel lucía muy bien, muchísimo mejor que las migajas que había logrado probar en la basura, mismas que estaban hechadas a perder.

Hinata tomó su taza de té de forma elegante, tomó solo un poco y alejó de nuevo la taza de sus labios, suspiró mientras observaba a la chimenea arder, el velo en su rostro se movió suavemente pero aún así su rostro no se vio descubierto, giró su cabeza levemente y miró al rubio que la observaba detenidamente.

—¿El té no es de su agrado?, puedo pedir que le preparen algo mas si gusta.

—N-No, estoy bien con el té

—Grandioso.

Silencio incómodo, la habitación se vio inundada por un gran silencio incómodo, él no conocía a la mujer que tomaba té a su lado y ella tampoco lo conocía a él, como erradicar la incomodidad si no se conocían y no había forma de terminar con ese horrible silencio.

—Naruto-kun -habló finalmente la dama-, he escuchado que usted es...

—¡Soy Naruto y no soy un demonio! -aclaró molesto alzando la voz-

—No veo por que habría de confundirlo con uno -le aclaró amable la mujer-, he escuchado que es huérfano.

—¿Qué?

—Que no tiene padres, Naruto-kun ¿por que se empeña en aclarar que no es un demonio?

—No, por nada, sólo...

—Kimi me ha dicho que durante sus delirios repetía una y otra vez no ser un demonio, ¿no puede contarme?

—No, no es eso, es sólo que todos es el pueblo solían llamarme un demonio, pero le juro que no lo soy, yo soy Naruto, no soy un demonio.

—Yo soy Hinata y no soy una bruja -le respondió divertida-

—Bueno, no parece una bruja -respondió mas tranquilo Naruto-

—Y usted no parece un demonio, que lo llamen de esa manera no significa que lo sea o se parezca a uno.

—Tiene razón -dijo sonriente-, muchas gracias.

—¿Por que me agradece?

—Por haber curado mis heridas, por darme comida y ropa, yo me iré sólo digame por dónde salir y...

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, no puede retirarse

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?, ¿hice algo malo?, ¿va a golpearme? -preguntó asustado-

—Por supuesto que no Naruto-kun, a partir de hoy este también es su hogar, no puede volver al pueblo a dormir debajo de un puente o mendigar por ahí, este es su hogar.

—¿Un hogar?, ¿Yo?, ¿A caso merezco tal cosa?

Los ojos azules de Naruto se vieron cristalizados, Hinata se sorprendió, ¿a caso había dicho algo malo?, no podía ser así, ¿quizá sonó mas ruda de lo debido?, imposible, ella siempre tenía una voz suave al dirijirse a Kimi y sus mas allegados y fieles asistentes, incluso con Naruto había sido mucho mas suave de los acostumbrado, entonces, ¿por que el lindo rubio estaba llorando?

Estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer para consolarlo y el pobre hombre dejase de llorar, había pensado en abrazarlo pero al verlo tan delgado le daba miedo, ¿que haría si se rompía?, iba a hablarle, era lo mejor, unas palabras de aliento seguro que lo calmaban, la cuestión ahora era, ¿que le diría?, estaba pensando arduamente en que decirle cuando por suerte Akime entró.

—Hinata-sama, Naruto-san, ¿desean mas té?

—Si, por favor -respondió veloz Hinata-

—El mil esta frío, ¿me lo cambias? -pidió llorando Naruto-

—Por supuesto -respondió amable la mujer-

—Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Si, muchas gracias.

Después del incómodo momento, ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio, sin embargo no era incómodo como lo fue al inicio, fue mas bien un silencio tranquilo, lleno de paz, tranquilidad y puede que hasta un poco de confianza.

Pasó una semana desde que Naruto fue brutalmente golpeado y lanzado contra la guardia real golpeando a la reina, en el pueblo se extendieron rumores de que la bruja de hielo había terminado de manera brutal con la vida de aquél demonio de nueve colas, sin embargo dicho rumor fue acallado por los mas supersticiosos, mismo que decían que era el demonio quién había sobrevivido con el deseo de tomar venganza y cumplir con su misión de destrucción.

Con el pasar de dos semanas, los rumores salieron de control y las recientes plagas que atacaron los sembradios terminó de volver locos a todos, la reina no había dado ni un solo recorrido, lo cual era muy extraño pues solía recorrer el reino al menos una vez a la semana, las tropas no fueron desplegadas tampoco en ningún momento y nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaba dentro de los muros que separaban al castillo, ¿sería posible que la reina haya muerto?, si era así, entonces todo lo malo que comenzaba a acontecer en el reino, era por obra de aquél demonio que anunciaba con vítores la destrucción de todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

—¡Buenos días, Hinata-sama! -saludó Naruto a la mujer que esperaba por él en la mesa-, suplico me perdone por hacerle esperar.

—No se preocupe Naruto-kun -accedió mientras le hacia una seña para que tomase asiento-, veo que sus clases de modales reales va de maravilla

—En efecto, mi rector opina que pronto podremos comenzar con el aprendizaje de modales en el comedor

—Suena estupendo, pero le recuerdo que no debe exigirse demasiado, aún no está totalmente recuperado de sus lesiones y su cuerpo está aun débil por la desnutrición.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, pero realmente me siento mucho mejor.

—Eso me alegra, pero aún así debe tener cuidado.

—Lo tendré mi señora, si con ello consigo su calma, no dude en que lo haré.

Debajo de aquél velo, sus mejillas ardieron, no podía explicarse como es que con pequeños detalles, él podía hacerle pintar el rostro de colores, debía considerar hablar de ese tema con Akime, por que por su parte ella se encontraba por demás confundida, ¿eso es a lo que llaman amor?, imposible, ella no estaba en lo absoluto enamorada, simplemente Naruto era una pieza muy importante para la protección del reino, además no había forma de que se fijara en ella, ni siquiera le había visto a la cara ni una sola vez, ¿debería quitarse el velo?, no, lo mejor era mantener todo como hasta ese momento.

—Naruto-kun

—¿Si?

—¿Le gustaría sar un paseo?

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí, claro que sería con Kimi y la guardia real -aclaró rápidamente-

—Suena divertido, ¿a dónde podemos ir de paseo?

—Podríamos recorrer los jardines, el lago, el bosquecillo o si está a gusto podríamos salir a recorrer el pueblo central o alguno de los pueblos lejanos.

—Preferiría conocer el jardín, me gustan las flores.

—Naruto-kun, sólo para que no se sienta presionado o algo así, cuando se sienta listo para ir por el pueblo, quiero que no se preocupe por las personas que le dañaron, que no se preocupe y tema por su pasado por que no volverá a vivirlo.

—Si ellos me ven van a matarme -afirmó con tristeza-

—Nadie va a hacerle daño, la guardia real está para protegerle

—La guardia real es para proteger a la reina

—En este reino es también para protegerle, lamento mucho no haberle encontrado mucho antes, de haber buscado con mas ímpetu, le habría evitado mucho sufrimiento, lastimosamente no puedo hacer nada para remediar el pasado, al menos puedo asegurar y proteger su futuro, es por eso que nadie va a dañarlo mientras esté en este reino.

—No lo entiendo, la señorita Akime-san dijo lo mismo, aún así no lo entiendo

—Es normal, mas adelante lo entenderá Naruto-kun, por ahora déjeme decirle que en los paseos nadie podrá vernos, al menos así será en el pueblo, la guardia no permite que nadie fuera del castillo e incluso dentro de éste logre vernos mas que los pies.

—Pero me gustaría evitar el pueblo, al menos por ahora

—Esta bien Naruto-kun, después des desayuno daremos un paseo por los jardines.

—¿Preparo su traje y utensilios de sembrado? -interrumpió Akime-

—Por ahora no, Naruto-kun quiere conocer el jardín, pero por la tarde si me gustaría sembrar un poco, mis rosales están creciendo de maravilla

—¿Puedo ayudarle? -inquirió interesado el rubio-

—Sería un honor Naruto-kun -espetó emocionada-

Akime sonrió satisfecha, a pesar de que los primeros días fueron difíciles y de que muy difícilmente se dirijiesen la palabra, la relación de ambos comenzaba a desarrollarse, Hinata ya no tenía la manía de encerrarse o decirse enferma sólo para evitar desayunar, comer o cenar con él, mas bien se veía bastante feliz de poder estar en compañía de alguien mas, de reír por las ocurrencias o tragedias del pobre chico cuándo apenas comenzaba su formación de modales.

En la segunda semana, la relación se volvió un poco mas estrecha, tanto que Hinata decidió postergar sus recorridos al reino para esperar a que él accediese a salir con ella, todo con la excusa de ayudarlo a distraerse, tan bien iba todo que Hinata había dejado de culparse y castigarse a si misma frente a la tumba de sus padres, no es que haya dejado de hacerlo, pero la severidad de los castigos y la continuidad fue en decadencia poco a poco, algo que tranquilizaba su ponre corazón.

Quizá Naruto haya sido en su vida mucho mas que solo una pieza en el enorme ajedrez para la protección del reino, quizá Naruto fuese mas que una predicción, un acontecimiento importante, quizá también proteger a Hinata y su pobre corazón era su mas grande misión.

Akime llevó su mirada hacia dónde las montañas cubrían parte del reino, el lado oscuro de Miledoni, su entrecejo se vio fruncido y suspiró cansada mientras observaba a Naruto feliz caminando en compañía de la reina mientras veía maravillado las flores, mientras tanto Hinata se hallaba sonriendo con las mejillas arreboladas, todo debajo de su velo, aquél velo con el que buscaba cubrir mas que su cara, sus sentimientos, su humanidad, su corazón.

—Se demanda toque de queda a las seis de la tarde -le dijo a unos de los capitanes-

—¿Por qué? -inquirió grosero-

—Por que así lo ordena la reina -le afirmó Akime con severidad-

—Entiendo

—Miles -habló al general de la guardia real-

—Digame, señorita.

—La reina convoca a su batallón y los consiguientes líderes a una reunión en su sala de guerra en dos horas.

—Entendido, comenzaré las preparaciones para la batalla

—Despliega a tu ejército por las montañas, que cubran el cielo

—¿Ha visto algo?

—No, es una simple corazonada, la reina te lo agradecerá, después de todo, ¿no ha evitado que alguno de tus hombres muera?

—La vida de mis hombres y la mía es y será para proteger a nuestra amada reina

—y la reina ha decidido que nadie perderá su vida en vano en tanto pueda evitarlo

—Comenzaré los preparativos.

—Gracias Miles.

Hinata sonreía mientras observba los ojos azules brillar, en ese momento Hinata no lucía como una reina que lleva en su espalda el peso de un reino entero, de miles de vidas, en ese momento Hinata lucía como lo que realmente era, una joven hermosa, con una vida por delante, con el derecho de ser feliz.

—Mientras no se llegue el momento, voy a protegerte, cuidarte, procurarte y mantenerte en protección, a ti y tu amor, mientras pueda evitarlo voy a dejarte la vida que tu corazón añora, voy a regresarte aquello que te arrebaté... Voy a cuidarlos Hina, Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Mientras "trabajaba" he graficado mis fics, osea que ya se cuantos capítulos habrán en todos mis fics, es que jamás lo hacía jajajJa solo escribía las ocurrencias del día :3**

 **He desarrollado dos fics NaruHina :3 y un NejiHina que iré publicando apenas termine todos estos fics.**

 **Weno muchas gracias por leer**

 **Estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de "Mi Jefa Pervertida"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Besitos!❤💋**


	3. Caos Mundial

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Caos Mundial"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata avanzaba a paso veloz por los pasillos del castillo mientras se retiraba los guantes de jardinería y los entregaba a alguno de sus asistentes, Akime le había avisado sobre una reunión con la guardia y los generales en el salón de guerra, lo que significaba que algo muy importante había sido descubierto, de otra manera no habría sido llamada de forma tan repentina.

Sus pasos se escuchaban por todo el lugar haciendo que muchos de los asistentes se hicieran a un lado para no interferir en su camino, llego hasta la puerta del salón de guerra y abrió con fuerza las grandes puertas de cedro, todos dentro de la sala se pusieron de pie en muestra de respeto y lealtad hacia su reina y algunos más por hipocresía.

—Buenas noches –saludó la reina-

—Buenas niches, majestad –le respondieron con una reverencia los presentes-

—Podemos comenzar de una vez, Kimi, no me gustaría hacer esperar a mi más preciado invitado.

—Si mi señora –respondió Akime colocándose frente a los presentes-, el motivo de esta reunión de emergencia es para tratar un tema de vital importancia, durante los ultimo cinco años es un tema que hemos tratado de mantener en secreto, no por egoísmo y mucho menos por negligencia, es buen sabido que su majestad ha tratado mediante todos los medios de mantener el reino fuera de los conflictos ajenos a Milledoni, sin embargo se ha convertido en una cuestión que ya no podemos ignorar bajo ningún motivo.

—Creo saber hacia dónde vas esta reunión –interrumpió el capitán Aedus-.

—Y yo sé dónde iras a parar si vuelves a interrumpir en mi sala de guerra –le reprendió Hinata-

—Lo siento, señora –se disculpó el hombre con amargura-

—Como decía –prosiguió hablando Akime-, esta cuestión de carácter mundial nos ha alcanzado y no es algo que podamos ignorar, el mundo entero esta en guerra, ya no se trata de solo protegernos, se trata que al ser el único reino en pie y con poder y riqueza, somos el blanco perfecto para el montón de reinos que están al borde del colapso.

—En resumidas palabras –continuo Miles-, si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados nos haremos un blanco fácil para los desesperados.

—Así es –confirmo Akime-.

—Entiendo –dijo pensativa Hinata con sus dedos acariciando su barbilla-, deberíamos desplegar algunos batallones menores, hacerles creer que somos un reino igual de hundido en la guerra, sin embargo sabes lo que pienso de los sacrificios en vano

—Lo se mi señora, no deben haber muertes innecesarias

—Entonces necesito más opciones

—El mundo está en guerra, es el momento de expandir el reino –ofreció ambicioso Caleb, capitán de una de las divisiones-, podemos aprovecharnos de los reinos caídos ofreciendo bienes menores y protección mínimas por sus tierras.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor para el crecimiento del reino –aplaudió Emory-.

—Lo siento señores –hablo con seriedad la Hyuga-, pero creo que están equivocados respecto a la clase de reino que deseo gobernar, nuestra principal misión es proteger a nuestra gente no aprovecharnos de los reinos caídos, procuren tener una pizca de moralidad en sus próximas ideas.

—No creo que usted sea la indicada para hablar de moralidad, mi señora, al menos no después de mantener a un hombre cualquiera en sus aposentos –recrimino Aedus-

—Yo le recuerdo a usted –le hablo con molestia Hinata-, que es a su reina a quien se dirige, una falta de respeto más y será enviado a la horca por mi propia boca, evíteme la pena de dejar a su familia sin sustento y a sus hijos sin padre.

—Aedus –le hablo Miles-, una falta más en contra de nuestra reina y seré yo mismo quien acabe contigo.

—Mi señora –se dirijo hacia ella Akime-, le aconsejo la creación de un falso batallón, los enviaremos a puntos claves donde no quepa duda de la participación de nuestro reino en la guerra.

—Me parece conveniente, Kimi, solicito la organización de los falsos batallones mañana por la mañana, quiero ver soldados bañados en sangre y con el rostro desolado tras una guerra, quiero reportes de muertes por doquier en escrito y un reporte en físico de cero.

—Se hará como ordene mi señora, pero necesitamos un líder –le aconsejo Miles-

—Así será Miles, ¿Quién mejor para dirigir el batallón que Aedus?, después de todo sería conveniente como una disculpa para las ofensas hacia la inmoral de su reina –le hablo la reina-

—Suplico disculpe mi falta de respeto –dijo con hipocresía el hombre-, pero no enviare a mis hombres a una guerra de la que no conocen nada.

—No he pedido que les envíes –le respondió Hyuga-, he dio que les acompañes, que les guíes.

—No arriesgaré de esa manera tan absurda mi vida, me niego a su petición.

—¿No entiende usted que esto no es una petición?, ¡Le estoy dando una orden!

—Yo le he dicho que no me arriesgare de tal forma

—Muy bien, Miles –se dirigió al general a su derecha-, envíen al ex capitán a los calabozos.

—Enseguida, ¡Guardias!

—No, no… espere majestad, no puede hacerme esto –pidió asustado Aedus-, entienda que yo soy un capitán, no puedo…

—Usted entienda que yo soy su reina, su devoción, su lealtad y todo cuanto posee me pertenece.

—Pero señora, no puede hacerme esto, dígales que no… no, por favor, lo hare, lo hare si es lo que quiere, pero no puede envíame al calabozo

—Puedo hacerlo y por eso está pasando, en mi reino no hay segundas oportunidades, la traición no es perdonable, recapacite sobre sus acciones en el calabozo.

Naruto se encontraba intranquilo cerca de su habitación, tras terminar su trabajo en la jardinería, Hinata, la reina, había sido llevada de emergencia hacia el salón de guerra, desde entonces no la había visto o sabido nada de ello y de eso ya iban poco más de dos horas.

Había salido disparado al escuchar gritos provenientes del primer piso, sin embargo solo pudo ver a la guardia real llevarse a un tipo a rastras, las puertas del salón se habían cerrado de nuevo y él no pensaba interrumpir, aún tenía miedo al estar allí, sobre todo cuando estaba lejos de Hinata, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien le hace daño mientras ella no está?.

Ella junto a Akime-san le habían prometido que nadie iba a lastimarlo mientras ellas estuviesen cerca, si embargo el miedo de ser maltratado de nuevo, de regresar a los días pasados no es algo de lo que pudiese deshacerse tan fácil.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que finalmente Akime-san y Hinata salieron del salón de guerra, cinco minutos más para que el resto de los asistentes salieran detrás de ella, Hinata caminaba un poco más tranquila pero con semblante serio hacia las escaleras en compañía de Akime que le arreglaba la parte trasera del vestido, sin embargo un golpe en la entrada principal llamo la atención de todos.

Un joven de escasos 18 años entro corriendo hasta donde la reina y sus asistentes se encontraban, tenía el semblante aterrado y lucia cansado por correr, Akime levanto su mirada y se dirigió hacia él, mientras Hinata no le dedico ni una sola mirada y mantenía su rostro oculto en el paño de bordado de plata.

—¡Mi señora! –grito antes de lanzarse al suelo completamente de rodillas-, es una emergencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Akime-

—Nos atacan, los atacantes son los vecinos del reino de Reila

—¿De dónde nos atacan? –preguntó Miles-

—El lado montañoso del reino, están atacando las orillas del reino

—Miles –hablo la reina-, envía al batallón principal, mantengan la seguridad del pueblo y activen el nivel de protección y ataque cuatro y tres respectivamente.

—Entendido majestad

—Debemos partir a una zona de seguridad mi señora –le dijo Kimi-

—Que preparen el refugio cercano, quiero mantenerme al tanto de todo y dar órdenes necesarias, lleven consigo a todos los asistentes y llamen a Naruto-kun, debemos irnos pronto.

—Mi señora –le hablo Miles-, está todo preparado, refúgiese en calma.

—Gracias Miles.

Naruto fue llamado por Lope, al salir de la habitación fue escoltado por la guardia real en compañía de la reina, caminaron por unos pasillos y algunas puertas secretas, bajaron unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a una zona fría y oscura, salieron por una parte del jardín que no había visto durante su paseo y se vieron ocultos por gran parte de la maleza.

Avanzaron por una zona pedregosa hasta llegar a una cabaña pequeña y oculta cerca de un riachuelo de aguas claras, al entrar a la cabaña comenzaron a bajar por unas grandes escaleras hasta toparse con una última puerta grande y pesada que fue abierta con ayuda de diez hombres fornidos.

Al entrar a la última parte del refugio, Naruto observo el lugar lujoso en el que se encontraba, parecía que sin importar las situaciones, la reina debía prevalecer en una zona lujosa digna de su estatus, le parecía incluso un poco empalagoso tonto lujo, sin embargo Hinata parecía no estar ni acuerdo ni en desacuerdo con tales hechos.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado al refugio, una cocinera junto a dos mujeres más pusieron una pequeña mesa con los alimentos preparados para la cena de esa noche, sin embargo a él lo tenía sin apetito todo ese nerviosismo experimentado desde temprano por la tarde.

Hinata por su parte se disculpó alegando que era un pésimo momento para la cena, pues su preocupación para con su pueblo y la guardia que luchaba por protegerlos les había borrado todo rastro de apetito.

—Mi señora –se había dirigido el rubio hacia la dama que se mantenía alerta a los informes otorgados por los mensajeros que llegaban cada cierta cantidad de minutos-

—¿Si, Naruto-kun?

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Es algo complicado y una historia un poco larga, no sé si quiera escucharla ahora.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, me temo que su nerviosismo se debe a algo de suma importancia.

—Así es, es algo muy importante que le concierne al reino entero y no solo a mí.

—¿Están atacando el reino?

—El mundo, Naruto-kun, el mundo esta en guerra

—¿Se ha desatado una guerra? -pregunto curioso-

—Realmente la guerra no es nueva, el mundo se ha hundido en un caos total desde hace ya varios años, puede que incluso mucho antes de la muerte de mis padres.

—Nunca he escuchado de tal guerra

—He tratado todos estos años de mantener a Milledoni fuera de todo conflicto, no es como si quisiera mentirle a mi pueblo, solo deseo mantenerlo a salvo tanto como sea posible, después de todo hasta ese entonces, era solo una guerra que nada tenía que ver con nosotros, sin embargo durante el último año la guerra ha ido en aumento, ha cobrado miles de vidas y derribado muchísimos reinos, mi misión ahora mismo es mantener a Milledoni con vida, no como un bien material si no como el hogar de todo un pueblo, de muchas personas.

—¿Vamos a morir? –pegunto asustado-

—No lo sé, pero espero que no sea así, si puedo salvar a todo el pueblo poco importa si se perdiese mi vida.

—¿Ya no quiere vivir mi señora?

—No es eso, quisiera vivir durante mucho tiempo, pero mi vida no vale la vida de miles, si se han de perder miles de vidas por proteger la mía, que se pierna entonces la mía para proteger esas miles.

—Hay personas malas que no valdría la pena salvar –dijo el con amargura-

—Pero no son suficientes vidas malvada como para castigar también al resto

—Pero tampoco son suficientes las buenas como para premiar a las malas

—Entiendo tu posición, Naruto-kun, sin embargo en este caso es la obligación de un rey, en mi caso reina, es velar por la seguridad de mi pueblo.

Naruto le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo dicho por la reina pero aun así seguía sin entenderlo, ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por la de aquellos malvados?, no lo sabía, no era lógico y mucho menos sensato.

El encierro se prolongó durante toda la noche, en algún punto Naruto había caído dormido, sin embargo no había podido descansar, llevo su mirada ojerosa hasta la de la reina que se encontraba revisando los documentos y reportes de la acción de defensa que había sido desplegada durante la noche, según por lo que él podía notar, Hinata no había dormido ni un poco en toda la noche, lo más probable es que Akime tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

—Mi señor –le llamó una de las mozas-, su desayuno está listo, ¿desea que se lo traiga a la mesa?

—¿Mi señora ya ha desayunado? –preguntó intrigado sin dejar de mirar a la Hyuga-

—Me temo que no, mi señor

—Entonces espera un poco más, quisiera acompañarla

—Como desee, mi señor –respondió con una reverencia antes de retirarse-

Hinata movía sus ojos de un lado a otro leyendo cada reporte que había sido entregado, parecía ser que los atacantes fueron neutralizados pasada la media noche, sin embargo creyeron que era conveniente realizar una investigación sobre los atacantes, parecían ser todos del reino de Armsdam, caballeros del reino regido por su tío Hizashi.

Al principio se mostró reticente ante tal acusación, sin embargo al recibir la placa de una de las armaduras de los prisioneros entendió que era cierto.

Hinata comprendió que ya no podía simplemente mantener el reino alejado del conflicto pues el conflicto mismo iba detrás del reino, ahora lo que debía hacer era desplegar los falsos batallones como había sido pensado en el salón de guerra.

Enviarían a soldados y guardias reales de mediano rendimiento a fin de mantener la más alta protección para el resto del pueblo, sin embargo debía también mantenerlos a salvo a todos ellos sin importar que los estuviese enviando aun campo de batalla baldío y sin peligros.

Enviaría dos hombres por escuadrón y elegirían como líder a alguien correctamente capacitado, les brindarían las armas necesarias, equipamiento, alimento y todo cuanto fuere necesario.

Escucho los pasos de la moza mientras leía el último reporte enviado por Miles, no presto atención a lo hablado entre la moza y Naruto, sin embargo sabía que él ya había despertado, terminó de ponerse al día con la documentación y giro su cabeza hacia él.

—Buen día, –le saludo con amabilidad-

—Buenos días, mi señora –le había respondido galante el-

—¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?

—No he podido descansar muy bien, pero algo me dice que usted ni ha dormido ni un solo poco.

—Lo siento, debía estar atenta por cualquier situación que pudiese presentarse, nunca sabemos de donde podrían atacarnos.

—Lo entiendo, ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar el desayuno en mi compañía?

—Sería un honor

Paso una semana desde el ataque a Milledoni, la reina finalmente había ordenado la desactivación del toque de queda, nadie en el reino aparte de los asistentes de la reina se habían enterado del ataque nocturno puesto que los atacantes habían sido erradicados cuando aún se encontraban a distancia del reino y las pocas evidencias fueron eliminadas del mapa por orden de Hinata.

Los rumores de una guerra de carácter mundial comenzaron a regarse por todo el reino, Hinata sabía que en cuanto se diera a conocer la noticia esta se regaría como pólvora sin importar que esta solo le fuese otorgada a aquellos ligados a la realeza.

Poco a poco el pueblo comenzó a llenarse de miedo debido a los rumores, sin embargo todos aquellos poseedores de información trataban de mantenerlo en secreto.

Cerca de dos meses tras el ataque al reino, Miles fue enviado con un pequeño escuadrón de reconocimiento para la supervisión del falso batallón que buscaba engañar a los atracadores que buscaban adueñarse de Milledoni, Hinata rezaba por recibir buenas noticias, sin embargo había recibido todo lo contrario a ello.

—Mi reina, me reporto delante de usted con noticias desde la zona de guerrillas –dijo arrodillado frente a la bella mujer-

—¿Qué ha pasado, Miles?

—Me temo que soy portador de malas noticias, Milledoni es el único reino en pie y el blanco principal de los reyes y príncipes caídos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de ser atacados?

—Probablemente una semana o quizá uno o dos días mas

—Es tiempo suficiente, parece ser que terminaremos inmiscuyéndonos en esta guerra.

—Entonces comenzare a preparar las tropas

—Realicen el reclutamiento de los novicios, solo los más prometedores para volver con vida, no quiero muertes innecesarias.

—Como ordene.

Hinata se levantó de su trono a penas Miles se hubo ido, fue hasta el comedor donde Naruto le esperaba y le sonrió con dulzura, desayunaron amenamente antes de salir juntos hasta al jardín, descubrieron que eran una de las cosas que tenían en común y que se sentían a gusto realizándolas juntos.

Naruto por su parte trataba ver algo más del rostro de la reina, si bien es cierto que ya no se cubría la cara en su totalidad, aún mantenía la parte superior oculta, moría por conocer el rostro de aquella persona que lo trataba tan bien, además que ya no podía tratar de hacerse una imagen mental del rostro de la reina, no había nadie que hubiese visto su rostro y la única persona que lo había hecho, llevaba tres días desaparecida.

Akime había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sin embargo Hinata no parecía preocupada por tal hecho, lo que significaba que quizá Hinata si sabía dónde se encontraba la pequeña mujer.

Hinata se sentía libre mientras cuidaba de su jardín en compañía de Naruto, ella se sentía cómoda con él y en calma, una calma que no había sentido que sus padres murieron, se sentía con confianza y con las ganas de dejar su rostro al aire, permitir que el viento le golpease a la cara y disfrutar de ese calor otorgado por los rayos del sol, quizá podría por fin dejar de ocultarse detrás de ese velo de mentiras y falsedades, quizá con Naruto podría mostrarse quien era en verdad.

Tal vez con Naruto ya no necesitaba una máscara.

* * *

 **HOLA 7U7**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy subiendo nuevos fics para otros fandoms uwu pero tranquilos que no voy a abandonar mis fics ya iniciados de NaruHina, al contrario, tengo como tres o cuatro mas que subiré pronto 7u7**

 **Espero les este gustando esta historia, en el próximo capitulo habrá mas avance entre ese par :3**

 **weno adiós**

 **¡Besitos!**


	4. Una Razón

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata despertó mucho antes del amanecer, el cielo aún se encontraba lleno de oscuridad y el sol no era capaz aun de asomarse. Llevaba toda la semana de esa manera, apenas y podía dormir, se suponía que Akime debía volver a los cinco días desde su partida, misma de la que nadie sabía nada además de ella, sin embargo habían pasado ya nueve días y no había ni la más mínima seña de su existencia.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud y se acercó a su ventana, el horizonte estaba pintado, como cada noche, de lo que para ella no era más que un horrendo naranja, un color que en Naruto era hermoso, pero en el cielo oscuro solo pintaba muerte, ¿Quién dijo que la muerte solo viste de negro?

Lentamente retiro su camisón y se encamino a tomar un baño, lo mejor era iniciar su día, después de todo no había forma de que pudiese volver a conciliar el sueño, al menos no hasta su regreso.

Después de ducharse y revisar algunos reportes, decidió que era momento de bajar, Naruto no tardaría en despertar y no era correcto hacerle esperar. A paso digno, elegante y orgulloso, bajaba por las escaleras con la frente en alto, justo como debía hacerlo una reina, al pie de la escalera, una de sus asistentes le esperaba como cada mañana para guiarle hasta el comedor, no es como si eso hiciese falta pero eran los estándares.

—Buenos días, mi señora –se inclinó la mujer en una respetuosa reverencia-

—Buen día –saludo sin mirar Hinata-, ¿Naruto-kun ha despertado ya?

—Me temó que no entiendo –se disculpó apenada la mujer-

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, no he hecho una pregunta difícil o fuera de tus conocimientos

—Me disculpo –reverencio una vez más la mujer-, mi señor ya no se encuentra en el castillo, para esta hora tampoco debería estar ya en el reino

—¿Qué? –dijo entre molesta y confundida la reina-

—Se hizo tal y como ordeno, mi señora, a la media noche han venido por mi señor para liderar el batallón principal en contra del reino de Armsdam

—¿Quién ha venido por él? –preguntó en calma la mujer sin bajar la mirada-

—El capitán Caleb

—Cancela mi desayuno, envía a un Mozo hasta la ubicación de Miles, que le diga que se presente en mi sala de guerra junto al resto de los capitanes en veinte minutos, es una orden inmediata

—Enseguida mi señora

La sirvienta de nombre Nyla había corrido de la presencia de su reina despavorida, jamás había escuchado ese tono tan molesto en la voz de la joven reina, además de que la consideraba una mujer orgullosa y fría incapaz de verse molesta a tal punto de empuñar sus manos hasta poner sus nudillos blancos y caminar con paso fuerte, arrogante y pesado, como una bestia dominada por la ira.

La delgada mujer de cabellos negros corrió por todo el castillo hasta salir al patio trasero cerca de las caballerizas, allí encontró a su hermano mayor quien fungía como mozo, este al verla llegar aterrada, pálida y exaltada se preocupó, ¿acaso habían atacado a la reina?, ¿alguien se había infiltrado al reino?

—¿Qué pasa Nyla?

—Debes –inicio apenas recuperó la respiración- ir a donde el señor Miles, la reina envía un recado

—¿Dónde está el recado? –preguntó en espera de una nota que no veía por ningún lado-

—No hay escrito, la reina pide al señor Miles y el resto de los capitanes en su sala de guerra en veinte minutos, es una orden inmediata, ella está furiosa –agrego la mujer-

Tras que el mozo saliera a toda prisa a fin de llevar la orden de su reina, pasaron quince minutos antes de que el castillo se viese inundado por los capitanes que caminaban a toda prisa hasta llegar a la sala de guerra de Hinata, allí se adentraron con cautela tras sentir aquella sensación de sed de sangre emanando de su reina, la misma sensación de cuando fue encontrada entre los cadáveres del rey Hiashi, la reina Hana y la primera princesa Hanabi.

—¡Mi señora! –dijeron al unísono postrándose en una rodilla-

—¿Dónde está? –pregunto con voz tétrica y mirada oscura-

—¿A quién se refiere? –dijo Miles siendo el único con valor de responder a la reina-

—El único traidor que ha osado faltar a mi sala –respondió con más molestia y asco en su transformada voz-

—Caleb –se respondió a si mismo Miles-, según sus órdenes, debería estar de camino a enfrentar al batallón de Armsdam, probablemente ya haya salido del reino.

—¡Señora mía! –irrumpió Akime en la sala-, lamento haber tardado más de lo permitido, he conseguido lo que pidió

—Déjalo para después –dijo molesta la reina-, prepara todo Kimi, que activen el protocolo de protección omega y rubí, es una emergencia

—¿traición?

—Todos ustedes –se dirigió al resto de capitanes tras asentir a Kimi y que esta saliese corriendo del lugar-, si alguno de vosotros osa traicionarme a mí, su reina y a todo el reina en general, si son capaces siquiera de considerarlo, me desharé de mis inhibiciones para con aquellos que defienden al reino, me dejare de ataduras y os enviare a la horca, os torturare hasta la muerte y con sumo orgullo me convertiré en su verdugo a fin de bañarme con su sangre y la de vuestros hijos, no esperen piedad porque tras su traición lo último que encontraran será piedad.

Hinata salió de la sala de guerra aún más molesta que cuando entro, llevo su mano hasta su cabeza y retiro su paño con violencia mientras subía por las escaleras, donde al final de estas, Akime le esperaba con todo listo, como ella lo había ordenado sin ordenarlo.

* * *

Naruto sentía su cuerpo temblar sin poder detenerlo, sus manos estaba frías y comenzaba a sudar demasiado, estaba sin habla, no había manera para él de poder articular la más efímera palabra, el terror poco a poco se adueñaba cada vez más y más de su cuerpo, no podía siquiera mantener la mirada en un punto fijo, esta se movía acorde a los hórridos paisaje observados a su paso por el mundo oscuro y sangriento, lleno de muerte y crueldad que se alzaba fuera de los altos muros del reino.

Aún seguía sin entender cómo es que había llegado allí, a decir verdad sabía todo lo que ocurrió desde la noche anterior, lo que no entendía era el porqué de aquella fría decisión, su reina le había prometido, junto a Akime, que lo protegerían de toda agresión que pudiese sufrir, que lo protegerían y que nadie más le haría daño, entonces, ¿Por qué entonces lo estaban traicionando', ¿acaso habían mentido durante todo ese tiempo y lo único que buscaban era el momento perfecto para deshacerse de él?, ¿Akime habría corrido con la misma suerte y era por eso que no la había visto más?

"Imposible", se había dicho a sí mismo, no había manera de que alguien capaz de morir por el bien de su pueblo fuese capaz de mentirle, él no podía desconfiar en la mujer que tanto lo había ayudado a pesar de que él no fuese más que un huérfano muerto de hambre, él no podía desconfiar asi de ella, si iba a morir, si es que acaso ese era su cruel destino, entonces lo haría con su plena confianza depositada en ella, en la mujer que lo hacía sentirse bien y extraño a la vez, se la llevaría de la mejor de las formas en sus recuerdos.

El carruaje donde había sido metido junto a otros dos soldados era guiado por un carrocero que había visto un par de veces en el reino, el hombre que miraba con rencor en su mirada a Hinata, era la misma mirada que el hombre que lo fue a buscar por la noche a su habitación, le dedicaba a su reina, una mirada oscura y repleta de rencor, con deseos de verla muerta.

Esa noche, cuando ese tal Caleb había entrado a su habitación con la noticia de su reina había ordenado enviarle como líder del batallón principal, había temido, quería gritar del terror de ver unos ojos tan oscuros, casi diabólicos que le miraban con una sonrisa llena de maldad, sin embargo este le había cubierto la boca antes de siquiera intentar abrirla, "la reina se molestara si interrumpes su sueño, no grites", le había dicho el hombre.

Tras convencerle de dejar el castillo para cumplir con las ordenes de Hinata, le habían vestido con ayuda de otros dos hombres, le colocaron una armadura negra que protegía todo su cuerpo, le dieron una espada del mismo color y lo guiaron en silencio fuera del castillo, estando fuera y tras ser descubierto por una de las sirvientas, lo hicieron entrar en el carruaje en compañía de otros dos saldados quienes avanzaron en silencio por las calles oscuras y desiertas del reino.

Una vez que hubieron salido del reino, la actitud antes amable de los hombres, se había transformado en una agresiva y pedante, lo cual lo llevo a cuestionarse en el verdadero motivo tras su extracción del reino.

Mientras más avanzaban por el camino pedregoso y hastiado de cadáveres, sus nervios iban en aumento, el temblor de sus manos y piernas se había vuelto incontrolable, la sangre que manchaba el camino lo horrorizaba y el hedor desprendido de los innumerables cuerpos en estado de putrefacción lo asqueaban hasta el punto de que no podía evitar tener arcadas, la guerra era una escena aterradora.

¿Por qué la gente en el pueblo lo llamaban demonio y temían de él?, claro, ellos no sabían que el verdadero terror no lo traía un demonio, lo traían los humanos con la guerra.

Después de algunos minutos avanzando por el sendero de la muerte, el carruaje se detuvo cera de un cerro, allí los hombres que lo acompañaban le bajaron a empujones, afuera, aun sobre su caballo de guerra, Caleb se hallaba sonriente mientras observaba con orgullo el fétido arte de la guerra.

—Zorro-le había llamado en algún momento-, ¿Dónde demonios has dejado tu espada?

—… -no había sido capaz de responder pues estaba aterrorizado de solo ver lo que se extendía a sus narices-

—Responde cuando Caleb-sama habla –le reprendió un soldado antes de darle un golpe y tirarlo al suelo-

—En el carruaje –dijo con apenas un hilo de voz-

—Maldito zorro inútil, ve por tu maldita arma, nadie aquí va a defender tu horrendo trasero, qui no hay reina alguna que te proteja, en el campo de batalla el único rey soy yo –vocifero con arrogancia-

El soldado a su derecha fue hasta el carruaje de donde saco la pesada espada negra y se la ofreció, quiso tomarla pero el temblor incesante de sus manos no se lo permitía, mismo que lo llevo a ser golpeado incontables veces por el mas mordaz de los hombres hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco y aterrorizarse cada vez más.

Unos pesados pasos llamaron su atención, llevo su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenia el sonido y se encontró con uno de los soldados de Milledoni que arrastraba consigo a un soldado medio muerto de algún reino enemigo.

—Veo que me traes un regalo –dijo sonriente Caleb-, ¿Quién es esa basura?

—Capitán de la armada de Armsdam –respondió el recién llegado-, ya he obtenido la información pero pensé que querría acabarlo usted mismo

—No vale la pena, si un soldado raso como tu ha podido con él que tiene el título de capitán, me temo que no vale la pena para que yo ensucie mi espada

—¿Entonces lo acabo yo? –preguntó el soldado-

—No –dijo sonriendo con malicia el capitán de Milledoni-, dejémosle ese privilegio al grandioso ser zorro

Uno de los soldados a su lado lo empujó hacia adelante mientras él apenas y sostenía la espada con ambas manos, el recién llegado por su parte le lanzo al hombre casi muerto a los pies, mismo que lo hizo retroceder un poco con expresión aterrorizada y a punto del desmayo.

—Vamos zorro, córtale la cabeza –ordenó Caleb-

Naruto solo podía temblar mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre, estaba lleno de sangre y casi en pedazos, todos a su alrededor reían, lo pateaban y alegaban que no era más que un demonio inservible, cobarde y bueno para nada, que merecía la muerte por su cobardía, sin embargo, cobarde o no, él no se sentía capaz de matar a ese hombre, no era capaz siquiera de sostener la espada o mantenerse a sí mismo en pie.

Sus ojos se fueron empañando por las lágrimas que caían al suelo y bañaban pocos granos, limpiando de estos la sangre que los manchaban, el miedo lo estaba consumiendo y no creía poder mantenerse cuerdo un poco mas, estaba llegando al límite de la locura en el que para él er mucho mejor morir que seguir allí de pie, sufriendo y muriendo por dentro.

Recibió un empujón en su espalda que lo incitaban a seguir con la orden que le había sido dada, el cuerpo al borde de la muerte que se hallaba a sus pies se movió, el hombre levanto su destrozado rostro y con la mirada sin brillo exclamó apenas audible un doloroso: "mátame, sálvame", como si no hubiese más salvación para él que la propia muerte.

A punto estaba a levantar la pesada espada negra para dejarla caer de filo sobre el cuello del hombre, cuando las carcajadas cesaron y el sonido seco a su lado llamo su atención.

Frente a él cayó Caleb, justo cuando el levantaba la mirada, un soldado de armadura blanca suavemente de color, se lanzaba contra el capitán caído y de un solo movimiento con su espada le mandaba a volar un brazo en un corte perfecto y limpio, con una potente patada lo lanzaba al suelo mientras este gritaba horrorizado al verse sin su brazo, el soldado se colocó sobre la espalda del herido hombre y le apunto a la cabeza.

A su lado, los otros dos soldados que le habían acompañado eran retenidos por otros dos soldados que habían llegado junto al de la armadura blanca, mientras que el último en llegar era apresado con una espada al cuello por un soldado de armadura celeste.

No podía decir quiénes eran pues estos mantenían sus rostros ocultos bajo los cascos, sin embargo sentía que había sido salvado, aun asi no podía negar que la escena reciente lo había traumado.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la traición, Caleb?, ¿divertida?, a puesto que si –decía quien le apuntaba a la cabeza-

—¡Te mataré! –gritó furioso el hombre-

—Después de años a mi servicio y sigues creyendo que podrás hacer algo contra mí y pasar desapercibido, deberías saber ya que no soy como cualquier reina que espera en el castillo indefensa a expensas de traidores como tu

—¡¿Mi señora?! –dijo horrorizado-

—No –respondió ella-, tu verdugo.

—¿Qué ordena mi señora? –preguntaron los demás soldados-

—Quiébrenles las piernas, láncenlos a la jaula y envíelos al castillo, tomen a sus mujeres e hijos y envíenlos al calabozo, hagan el anuncio para la sentencia mañana al medio día.

—¡A la orden señora!

El caballero de armadura blanca avanzo hasta donde Naruto estaba temblando de rodillas frente al cuerpo moribundo del soldado de Armsdam, lo vio allí tan indefenso, asustado e inocente, era como un niño pequeño que descubre los horrores del mundo.

—Naruto-kun—

—¡Maldito monstruo! –gritó Caleb desde la jaula-, planeas matarnos a todos como mataste a los anteriores reyes, como mataste a la primera princesa por el hambre de poder, maldita asesina

—… -Naruto llevo su mirada hasta el soldado que llevaba en su costado la insignia de la realeza-

—Así es zorro, ella es un demonio peor que tú, una asesina sin corazón

La reina de Milledoni retiró su casco, su mirada triste se posó sobre la mirada horrorizada del rubio, el soldado celeste dio un golpe a Caleb que lo dejó inconsciente, llevo su mirada hasta la de la reina que era sostenida por la azul del rubio y temió, temió lo peor cuando vio esa mirada herida en su reina, temió cuando la vio colocarse el casco de nuevo, ocultándose otra vez detrás de una máscara.

Hinata se montó en el caballo blanco pura sangre en el que había llegado, llevo una mirada fugaz hasta Naruto que segui en el suelo sin reaccionar y recordó de nuevo aquel sentimiento de dolor que hacía años no sentía, después de mucho tiempo, Hinata Hyuga, la reina de Milledoni sintió miedo.

No es que haya pensado en ocultar la verdad por siempre, pero al menos quería evitarle la verdad a Naruto-kun, por que no lo quería lejos, porque por mucho que lo negara no quería perderlo, tenía miedo de esa misma mirada horrorizada que adornaba su rostro, tenía miedo de no verlo sonreír o sus ojitos brillar, tenía tanto miedo que le era preferible morir.

—Hyuga-sama, ¿A dónde va? –preguntó Akime al verle ir hacia el sentido contrario de su llegada-

—Yo misma guiare a la tropa de Caleb, encárgate de los presos y que Naruto-kun llegue a salvo a casa –dijo con la voz quebrada antes de salir a todo galope en su caballo hacia el campo de batalla-

Akime colocó también su casco y se montó al caballo manchado en el que llegó, llevo su mirada hacia Miles que llegaba con toda su tropa y le entrego las llaves de la jaula

—Miles, encárgate de los presos, los soldados –se refirió a quienes las habían acompañado hasta allí- tienen órdenes de la reina sobre qué hacer, cuida de Naruto-kun, que sea atendido al llegar al castillo

—¿Dónde está mi señora? –preguntó el capitán-

—Fue a guiar las tropas de Caleb, iré a ayudarla y me llevare a tu tropa, ve rápido y regresa pronto –dijo para salir pronto en su caballo tras la reina-

Naruto se levantó con ayuda de Miles quien tomo la espada negra en sus manos, lo llevo hasta el carruaje y le pidió que entrara, sin embargo este se detuvo antes de entrar, todo lo que Caleb había gritado en contra de la reina lo había confundido, tanto que su mirada se clavó en la ajena a pesar de que por primera vez aquel rostro que tanta curiosidad le provocaba estuviese descubierto.

Pudo ver en el rostro de Hinata ese deseo por la muerte, lo sabía porque era esa misma mirada la del soldado que le habían pedido matar, era la misma mirada que él había tenido miles de veces.

Retrocedió unos pasos, se dio la vuelta, se colocó el casco negro, tomo la espada de la mano de Miles, tomo el caballo donde había viajado Caleb y se montó en este para salir a toda prisa detrás de las dos mujeres.

No importaba que tan ciertas eran las palabras de Caleb, él debía averiguarlo por si mismo, escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, porque no se podía creer que alguien tan buena como ella fuese capaz de tales atrocidades, de ser cierto quería escuchar las razones, pero por ahora no podía dejarla morir, porque no era justo, porque no era bueno, porque ahora lo entendía… la quería.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento la demora 7n7 soy muy floja xD**

 **espero les guste y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo uwu**


	5. Destino

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Tengo el capítulo desde hace un mes, pero por problemas en mis cuentas no había podido actualizar, una disculpa xc**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El batallón de Armsdam se mantenía en calma, si bien la desaparición de uno de sus capitanes era algo extraño, no era un asunto que requiriese de tanta importancia, después de todo al rey no parecía molestarle y a ellos no podía importarles menos.

A lo lejos del camino, se divisaba un caballo que avanzaba a todo galope, un pura sangre blanco y majestuoso, con esa aura salvaje de los caballos que vivían a orillas del monte, sobre este y confundiéndose con el caballo mismo, una armadura blanca deslumbraba bajo el potente sol del mediodía, una enorme espada era desenvainada y amenazaba con aura asesina a todos los presentes.

Todos miraban incrédulos lo que acontecía, estaban ofendidos y con las fibras de su orgullo vibrante, ¿por quiénes los tomaban?, como era posible que creyesen que un sólo guerrero podría acabar con un batallón entero, tal parecía que Milledoni o los subestimaba o simplemente les estaba tomando el pelo, fuere como fuese, les harían entender por la fuerza, que Armsdam no era un reino cualquiera.

—¡PREPARENSE! -había gritado uno de los capitanes desde el frontal sorprendiendo a los guerreros, quiénes no comprendían por que había que ponerse tan serios contra un solo oponente-

Lo que ciertamente en un principio carecía de lógica, mas tarde se convirtió en una realidad y un peligro, apenas había arribado el caballero de la blanca armadura y varías cabezas, brazos y otras extremidades habían volado de un lado a otro, alertando así al resto de guerreros, que aún en shock, preparaban sus armas y se lanzaban al ataque, de alguna forma buscaban desesperadamente el poder acorralarle.

La batalla se extendía poco a poco y la desesperación era latente en los guerreros de Armsdam, intentaban acertarle con un golpe que rompiese su equilibrio o de preferencia, que acabase con su vida, sin embargo sólo habían podido acertar uno que otro rasguño que apenas y le había herido.

Cuándo el guerrero fue atacado por la espada del capitán Leperus y este hubo perdido el equilibrio, una luz se había iluminado en su camino, misma que fue cortada de tajo como la cabeza del mismo capitán que caía bajo la atenta mirada de todos, detrás del guerrero blanco, una espada era sostenida al aire, bañada con la sangre del capitán recién caído, un nuevo guerrero se había unido, el famoso demonio de la armadura celeste del destello carmesí.

Los guerreros mas jóvenes seguían sin entender del todo lo que sucedía, mientras que los mas experimentado corrían aterrorizados, otro mas, los que carecían de cordura y miedo o simplemente eran demasiado temerarios se habían armado de valor con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo, para ellos no había mejor manera de caer que no fuese por la espada del guerrero de la leyenda.

El guerrero celeste del destello carmesí, se dio a conocer el mismo año en que el reino de Milledoni perdió a sus reyes dejando a cargo a una niña, fue el tiempo mismo en que, por órdenes del rey Hizashi, habían sido enviados a tomar el reino por la fuerza, sin embargo, habían sido detenidos por un batallón especializado comandados por el guerrero celeste, sólo un hombre había regresado al reino de Armsdam, mismo que murió horas después de su llegada, todos los demás habían muerto de las peores maneras posibles, en lo que, mas que un campo de batalla, había sido el infierno mismo.

Si bien en su tiempo no dieron crédito a lo dicho, ahora que lo tenían a sus ojos, sabían claramente que el hombre caído en aquella lejana batalla, no había mentido ni se había tratado de alucinaciones por el veneno que le había arrebatado la vida, tal y como en un principio habían creído, ahora les quedaba por confirmar si la fuerza descomunal de aquél guerrero era o no real.

Con movimientos agresivos se lanzaron en contra del caballero de armadura celeste, quién de una patada lanzó al de armadura blanca tras su espalda, a los ojos de todos, tal parecía que buscaba llevarse la gloria de la batalla, sin embargo la realidad era otra.

Le bastó solo algunos movimientos para bañar el centro de su armadura con la sangre de sus adversarios, allí estaba, el origen de su destello carmesí, la mancha de sangre que tras emprender el galope, quedaría en los recuerdos como un destello entre el hermoso celeste que se perdía en el extenso cielo azul.

El caballero blanco tomó su espada y se puso de pie, tal parecía que no iba dejarse humillar, iba a dar la pelea que tanto aclamaban y sin dudar, no perdonaría siquiera a aquellos cobardes que abandonaron a sus compañeros en las puertas del infierno, por que no les dejaría huir como si nada y eso era un hecho.

Con su espada en mano y la determinación en su mirada, el caballero de blanco se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, esta vez con el objetivo de acabar de propia mano con sus adversarios, con el apoyo silencioso del caballero celeste que danzaba un baile de muerte frente a los ojos de quienes morirían con aquélla horrida imagen en sus recuerdos.

Poco a poco la batalla se vio tomando el camino esperado y a la vez inesperado, con la victoria de sólo dos guerreros forjada con brazo de hierro.

El campo de batalla era un caos total, el batallón enviado por el reino de Armsdam estaba siendo vencido por sólo dos guerreros, lo que por supuesto, causaba conmoción y miedo, porque ¿quién no tendría miedo de dos guerreros que asesinaban a diestra y siniestra sin inmutarse?

Si bien era algo de esperarse en una guerra, ver tales escenas no era normal, se necesitarían al menos treinta caballeros enemigos para vencer a la cantidad de aliados que ahora mismo estaban inertes y sin vida en el suelo, ¿cómo entonces dos simples guerreros habían logrado tal odisea?

Realmente la reina de Milledoni era una bruja, pues sólo una bruja era capaz de crear a tan atroces bestias, solo Milledoni sería capaz de controlar al demonio celeste.

Los dos capitanes restantes se mantuvieron en silencio y en espera de su momento para atacar, quizá era algo cobarde el usar la vida de sus subordinados a fin de proteger las propias, pero justo en ese momento era la única opción que poseían, además que, gracias a ello podrían encontrar una brecha de ataque, si eso funcionaba, podrían acabar incluso con el destello carmesí llenándose q si mismos de gloria, pero si fallaban, la muerte sería lo único que verían.

Llegado el momento, ambos capitanes se lanzaron al ataque con espada en mano, arremetieron ambos contra el caballero celeste, si bien era un plan demente, era la única posibilidad de acabar con él, de otra manera, en una lucha uno a uno, no habría ni la mas mínima posibilidad de luchar siquiera, sería como enfrentar a un gato contra un león.

El caballero celeste logró safarse del ataque doble de ambos hombres, estos retrocedieron unos pasos y miraron al de armadura blanca y arremetieron contra este logrando desequilibrarle y herirle al costado, el destello carmesí intentó ir en su ayuda, pero justo al moverse una flecha cayó desde el norte logrando herirle la pierna derecha, felices con el ataque de ambos y el arquero a su mando, ambos capitanes levantaron sus espadas en contra del caballero herido en el suelo, sin embargo fueron detenidos por una espada negra que rompió el brazo de uno de ellos y cortó de tajo el brazo de otro

Naruto agradecía haber llegado a tiempo, saber a su reina viva le llenaba de júbilo, bajó de un salto del caballo y se acercó a toda prisa, mientras que los hombres gritaban de dolor

Allí mismo el armadura celeste quedó inmóvil tras retirar la flecha de su pierna, observaba hacía la puesta del sol las montañas de cadáveres, buscaba con la mirada al arquero que se había atrevido a herirle, mismo que estaba oculto entre la podredumbre de cuerpos, unos mas descompuestos y otros aún frescos, posó su mirada donde las aves de rapiña no urgaban, tomó su espada e impulsando su fuerza en la pierna izquierda, lanzó la eapada misma hasta dónde su agresor residía atravesándole de un sólo movimiento y arrebatándole la vida.

Los capitanes se pusieron en pie para dar un nuevo ataque, aprovecharon el shock del caballero blanco y la distracción del de negro, acabarían de una sola vez con el herido caballero azul y seguido de ellos con el blanco y negro, sin embargo el fracaso se evidenció en tanto el caballero blanco atacó a uno de los capitanes de Armsdam, el caballero celeste se abrió camino hasta el capitán que le atacaba a Naruto mientras el otro caía sin vida a manos del de armadura blanca, terminando así con ambos.

Los cobardes que habían huido del lugar fueron rápidamente alcanzados por algunos curiosos que se habían quedado a mirar el espectáculo a una distancia prudente, mismos que emprendieron la huida apenas vieron a sus capitanes caídos.

Todo había quedado en silencio, uno muy incómodo en el que Hinata, la portadora del armadura blanca, intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de la herida en su costado y la culpabilidad por haber mantenido la verdad oculta de Naruto, mismo que la observaba en silencio, buscando algo mas allá de un agradecimiento, no estaba seguro porque seguía sin entender del todo sus sentimientos, se preguntaba una y otra vez, que debería hacer, que es lo que quería para él.

—Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? -se acercó Akime cojeando un poco de la pierna izquierda-

—No deberías preguntar eso cuándo también te encuentras herida -contestó la reina con el tono mas mordaz de lo que hubiese deseado-, deberías enfocarte mas en proteger tu vida

—Me disculpo, pero es mi deber anteponer su vida por sobre la mía, pues nadie depende de mí, mientras que todos dependemos de usted

—Si muero, un nuevo rey llegará al trono, en cambio si tú o Naruto-kun mueren, no habrá existencia en el mundo que los reemplacen -contestó Hyuga poniendose de pie-, no debiste regresar, Naruto-kun.

—He faltado a su orden y me disculpo por ello, aceptaré cualquier castigo

—Sólo vuelve al castillo y no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro -tomó su espada y se apoyó en ésta mientras avanzaba hasta su caballo-, y gracias por tu ayuda.

El camino hasta el reino de Milledoni fue incómodo, silencioso y largo, Naruto tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza pero ninguna palabra para expresar todo cuánto sentía, Akime se había dado cuenta pero no podía interferir, era algo que no se relacionaba a ella, una situación de Hinata y él que sólo juntos podrían resolver.

Había algo que le preocupaba mucho mas, la herida de Hinata no parecía mejorar, seguía sangrando, cada vez en menor cantidad pero eso no le alentaba, debían regresar lo mas pronto posible al reino y atender a su majestad, la herida podría infectarse o ser intratable, la situación no era buena, pero al menos por ahora, no era fatal.

Durante el trayecto no vieron a Miles o su batallón, seguro habían sido desplegados en sigilo para engañar al enemigo mientras que la reina y su mano derecha actuaban de señuelo, una acción bastante interesante e inteligente de parte del capitán. Una vez llegaron al reino, fueron recibidos los tres cabelleros por la guardia real, fueron custodiados hasta las puertas del castillo evitando así las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos, allí Hinata caminó con ayuda de Akime hasta llegar a la sala principal.

—¡Hinata-sama! -se escuchó una fuerte voz al fondo, Hinata levantó su mirada y sonrió llena de felicidad antes de caer desmayada-

Un hombre alto, cabello largo y castaño, ojos idénticos a los de la reina y un porte imponente hizo acto de presencia tomando a la Hyuga en brazos, Naruto mentiría si dijese que el momento no fue incómodo, vaya que lo fue, demasiado incómodo.

El hombre quien respondía al nombre de "Neji" tomó a Hinata y la subió hasta su habitación, detrás de él, Naruto avanzó con paso firme y rapidez, no dejaría a su señora a solas con un desconocido, no sería moral ni adecuado, al menos hasta comprobar la identidad del sujeto.

Ingresaron a la habitación, Hinata fue recostada en la cama, Akime ingresó a la habitación y los miró confundida, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada, pero la tensión entre ambos era notoria, era pesada y para nada normal entre dos personas que apenas y han cruzado mirada.

—¿Podrían salir? -pidió Akime al ver que los dos seguían con la mirada puesta en Hinata-

—¿Por qué? -exigieron saber los dos a la vez-

—Necesito retirar la armadura de mi señora -dijo mirándolos con obviedad-

—Bien, hazlo -repitieron ambos, de alguna extraña manera estaban sincronizados-

—Hinata-sama es una dama -les aclaró un poco fastidiada-, quiero suponer que ambos son unos caballeros o al menos un intento de ello

—Ah -expresaron al comprender la situación- con permiso.

Neji se colocó en el lado izquierdo de la entrada mientras Naruto lo hizo a su derecha, nadie se miraba directamente o al menos no lo hacían indiscretamente, lo cierto es que ambos se habían escaneado el uno al otro por apenas el rabillo del ojo, Naruto se preguntaba quién era ese sujeto que se tomaba tantas confianzas y libertades con SU señora, con SU dama, sin duda esa actitud no le agradaba, ¿acaso ese individuo no sabía que Hinata es una reina?, probablemente no.

Neji por su parte observaba con detenimiento al sujeto rubio de armadura negra que había llegado con Hinata, ¿por qué el hombre seguía allí?, por la armadura deducía que era un capitán o general de la guardia real, la armadura que portaba era demasiado para ser un simple guardia, pero de igual forma se estaba pasando de sus límites, entendía que se preocupe por la salud de su reina, sin embargo eso no le daba el derecho o libertad de andar por ahí adentrándose en su habitación, ya hablaría con Hinata sobre el comportamiento de sus lacayos.

El chirrido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos hombres, giraron sobre si mismos e iban dispuestos a ingresar de nuevo a la habitación, sin embargo ambos fueron detenidos por Akime quien les sonreía tranquilamente.

—Lo siento pero no pueden entrar -les anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Naruto-

—Hyuga-sama está descansando, la herida no es profunda pero es mejor que repose por ahora, sin embargo me ha dicho que les mandará a llamar mas tarde.

—Entiendo, con permiso -dijo Neji antes de retirarse-

Naruto se vio afligido por todo, se sintió culpable por las heridas de Hinata, si él no fuese tan débil Hinata no habría tenido que ir a defenderle, si él hubiese respondido a las acusaciones que decían que ella era una asesina, quizás, sólo quizás, Hinata no se abría lanzado a la batalla de aquella forma tan temeraria.

Akime lo observaba detenidamente, Naruto era una persona muy transparente, muy fácil de leer, alguien que ha sufrido la crueldad del mundo, alguien que a pesar de su propio sufrimiento, espera que nadie mas sufra como él, alguien con un corazón demasiado grande.

Kimi colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, le sonrió como la primera vez que él había perdido el control, le dio aquélla paz que tanto necesitaba.

—Hinata-sama está bien, ella hablará contigo después, no tienes de que preocuparte y tampoco por que culparte, el amor lleva a tomar decisiones y acciones arriesgadas, pronto lo comprenderás -dijo finalmente antes de retirarse-.

* * *

Hinata despertó alrededor de las siete de la noche, sin embargo no quizo salir de habitación, cenó en su recámara con solo la compañía de Akime, no quería ver a Naruto porque no quería enfrentar la realidad, ¿como le diría que todo los rumores eran ciertos?, le aterraba decirle que si, que ella había asesinado a sus padres, tras decir aquello seguro que no le daría tiempo ni oportunidad de explicar sus motivos, él la odiaría tal y como la odiaba el reino entero, simplemente no podría vivir con ello, siendo odiada por él.

—Hinata-sama -llamó su atención Akime-

—¿Si?

—Naruto-sama está preocupado, ésta tarde lo he visto decaído, desea verla bien, debería hablar con él

—No puedo Kimi, ¿que le diría?, Hola Naruto-kun, verás yo asesiné a mis padres y mi hermana, pero no temas, soy una buena persona -se burló a si misma-

—Puede hablar con él, está preocupado y seguro que la escuchará hasta el final, él es ese tipo de persona

—No puedo Kimi, él me odiaría y yo... yo no podría...

—Hinata-sama -llamó de nuevo Akime- usted... ¿Está enamorada?

—¡¿EH?!, no Kimi, yo no podría, ¿cómo crees?

—De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó divertida la mujer-

—Yo, será mejor que duerma -dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras se recostaba en su cama-, mañana hablaré con Neji-nii y Naruto-kun por separado, hasta mañana Kimi

—Hasta mañana, mi señora -se despidió con una sonrisa Akime-.

Akime despertó muy temprano, el sol apenas y comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, sin embargo, todos estaban bastante movilizados a esas horas, Hinata se encontraba hablando con Neji cerca de las escaleras, Naruto esperaba por ella en la biblioteca y todo el personal se enfocaba en las preparaciones para el desayuno de la reina, el señor de Milledoni y el invitado de Armsdam.

—Lo has decidido ya, ¿regresarás a Armsdam? -decía un poco triste Hinata mientras caminaban hacía la biblioteca-

—Lo haré, recuperaré el reino de mi madre, voy a derrocar a Filial y retomar el trono, gracias por ayudarme Hina

—Eres familia, no podría abandonarte, ¿cuándo te irás?

—La próxima semana

—Bien, hablaré con Miles para que preparé la caballería -le sonrió-

—Gracias Hina -dijo mientras abría la puerta para dejarle pasar-

—¡Mi reina! -se escuchó el grito antes de ver al chico de cabello rubio abrazarse con fuerza a Hinata-, estaba tan preocupado, perdonadme, haz resultado herida por ir a defenderme, por favor perdonadme -suplicaba el hombre entre lágrimas-

Hinata estaba sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción de Naruto, no esperaba que fuese tan puro como para preocuparse por ella después de todo lo que le habían dicho, estaba nerviosa y sin saber como reaccionar, además que estaba bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Neji, mismo que se debatía entre separar al atrevido chico de su prima o reírse por la cara sonrojada y nerviosa de ella.

—Hyuga-sama -le llamó uno de los mensajeros-, la "bestia verde" ha llegado.

—Excelente, Hina -se dirigió a su nerviosa prima-, iré a hablar con Lee

—Si, Hermano -dijo como farolito-, les esperaremos para desayunar

—Gracias -dijo él burlón-, procura no desmayarte y que esto -dijo señalando a ambos- no pase de un abrazo, permiso.

Naruto se sintió como un estúpido apenas escuchó la palabra "Hermano", él se había comido la cabeza toda la noche pensando que era algún príncipe enamorado que había llegado a desposarla y se la llevaría consigo alejándola de él, iba a huir en ese momento, buscaría el orificio más grande en el jardín y allí hundiría su cabeza, pero fue detenido apenas sintió los delgado brazos de Hinata rodearle mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza y se abrazaba con delicadeza a él, buscando consolarle y darle calidez.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, Naruto-kun, sólo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, a salvo y feliz, sólo quiero verte sonreír, no tienes culpa de nada.

Ahora fue Naruto quién se puso nervioso, quién se sonrojó y hundió más su rostro en el pecho ajeno en busca de ocultar su vergüenza, allí se quedaron juntos abrazados, en una burbuja rosa en la biblioteca, revelando todo sin decir nada, dejando que sus sentimientos se conecten, enlazando los latidos de su corazón.

Akime sonrió del otro lado de la puerta, quizá su actuar no fue del todo mal, quizá ellos estaban destinado a ser realmente felices, quizá la salvación era solo un plus que venía con su amor.

* * *

 **De nuevo disculpas por demorar tanto 7n7 parece que ya todo se arregló y podre publicar seguido.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y amor uwu**

 **les amo.**


	6. La luz emerge

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"La luz emerge"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un mes y un par de días pasaron desde la partida del heredero de Armsdam, Neji Hyuga, junto a Rock Lee, la gran bestia verde, descendiente del conocimiento del gran guerrero legendario, Guy, el demonio rojo.

Hinata los despidió de propia mano en compañía de sus generales mas leales y los guerreros enviados junto a su primo, aquéllos que valerosamente juraron lealtad al Hyuga, llevando en sus pechos, la promesa ferviente de regresar con su reina tras cumplir con su misión, restituir al verdadero rey de Armsdam.

Naruto había estado en el castillo bajo resguardo, era peligroso dejarlo a la vista del resto, tras el rapto sucedido, había decidido mantenerlo oculto hasta hacer del reino, un lugar mas seguro para él, no pensaban dejarlo bajo peligro.

Neji hubiese deseado verlo, habían formado una extraña amistad en la semana que había permanecido en el castillo de su prima, sin embargo, entendía el afán y deseo férreo de ésta por mantenerlo a salvo, casi como si deseara tenerlo en una caja de cristal, algo que sabía no estaba bien, que incluso no era posible, pero por ahora le dejaría ser, después de todo, tras todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, merece un atisbo de felicidad.

Tras eso, el reino se mantuvo igual que siempre, ajeno a todo aquello que acontecía tras los limites de Milledoni, sin conocimiento alguno de aquella sangrienta guerra que estaba destruyendo el mundo, tan ajenos que el reino entero preparaba la gran fiesta de cosechas, la celebración detrás de su ignorancia.

* * *

Akime iba y venía de un lado a otro, apuntaba cosas y ordenaba otras, preparaba té y cortaba algunos pasteles, Hinata parecía muy ocupada con el festival, y tener a un lado a Naruto, observándola con las mejillas coloradas, la ponía de nervios y para nada le ayudaba. Naruto había tomado la costumbre de estar siempre con la reina, acompañándola a todas partes, siempre y cuándo no saliese del castillo, pues a Hinata no le agradaba llevarlo ante las atentas miradas de los hombres y mujeres del pueblo.

No era que a Hinata le desagradaran la gente de los pueblos o la ciudad real, después de todo, ellos eran toda la población, pues todas las clases altas fueron erradicadas en su primer año de reinado, derribando con puño de hierro a las familias adineradas, mismas que aumentaban sus riquezas gracias a los trabajos mal pagados que ofrecían a los mas desdichados. Todo el dinero recaudado fue repartido entre los hombres y mujeres abusados o mal pagados, mientras que los "adinerados" fueron obligados a trabajar sus tierras por propia mano.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Hinata estaba hambrienta y seguro que el rubio a su lado también, sin embargo el festival comenzaría por la mañana, se ausentaría para celebrar junto a su pueblo y por ello debía terminar con sus tareas adelantadas. Poco le importana el hecho de ser repudiada por su propia gente, ella sabía muy bien que eso pasaría y aún así accedió a terminar con la vida de sus padres, cargando así en sus hombros, las vidas de todo Milledoni, no solo las vidas robadas.

Tras diez minutos que pasaron entre firmas y sellados, Hinata pudo levantarse de, la ahora, incómoda silla frente a su escritorio, alisó un poco el gran faldón de su pesado vestido y colocó sus guantes, llevó si mirada hasta donde Naruto reposaba y este le sonrió.

El corazón de Hinata latía fuerte y precipitado, no importa cuantas veces la hubiese visto, la sonrisa de Naruto siempre la ponía al límite. Era tan pura y limpia, una sonrisa honesta y llena de tantos sentimientos que dolía, dolía saber que había hecho algo malo, que se había fallado, a si misma y a sus principios, había fallado ante el amor a la vida misma, dolía porque hurgaba dentro de sus heridas rebosantes de culpas y arrepentimiento.

Esa sonrisa, que a pesar de causarle dolor, la ponía nerviosa, roja y abochornada, tímida de lo que su corazón, muy aparte de la duda y los miedos le vitoreaban, lo sabía, era amor, lo sabía y a pesar de ello no quería reconocerlo, porque le aterraba herirlo, lastimarlo y defraudarlo, porque era mas débil de lo que parecía, porqué a pesar de todo su miedo, de sus dudas y su cobardía, ella correspondía a aquélla sonrisa, lo hacía con las mejillas enrojecidas y con cada gota de amor que su ser poseía.

Ambos salieron del pequeño salón sin decir nada, con solo una sonrisa adornando sus rostros, las mejillas coloreadas y los nervios a flor de piel, mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, Akime les observaba. No podía evitarlo, Hinata y Naruto eran tan tiernos, como unos niños enamorados, después de todo, ambos abandonaron, a su manera, su infancia, para tomar en sus manos, el destino de un reino, uno con conocimiento y el otro por instinto, puede incluso que por destino.

La mañana llegó con el sol abrazador, todo el reino lucía colorido, lleno de música y felicidad, los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, las familias que compartían en compañía de vecinos y amigos, incluso muchos guerreros que estaban en casa, celebrando junto a sus seres amados.

A Hinata le llenaba de felicidad todo aquello que se extendía bajo su mirada, de una extraña manera la reconfortaba, era como sentir que todo lo que había hecho valía la pena, le hacía pensar que no se equivocó, que realmente tomó la decisión correcta, que actuó bien, que en el fondo, seguía siendo buena. Akime afianzaba el corsé mientras Hinata observaba por la ventana, todos parecían felices, todos ignorantes de lo que afuera acontecía.

—Hinata-sama -llamó Lin, la ayudante de la cocina-, Naruto-sama desea hablar con usted

—Que pase -respondió sin retirar la mirada de la ventana-

—Que espere -interrumpió Akime con una sonrisa-, solo un par de minutos

—¿Por qué? -cuestionó Hinata con sorpresa, Akime no solía desvalorizar sus órdenes-

—Me temo no es correcto que una dama quedé expuesta ante un caballero mientras viste solo un corsé

La señora de Milledoni enrojeció al notar que la parte baja desde su cintura se encontraba expuesta, apenas cubierta por una delgada manta que no cubría del todo la visión, se sintió avergonzada de solo imaginarse en esas fachas frente a Naruto, seguro que la vería como una inmoral.

La suave melodía de la risa de Kimi la hizo recuperar la compostura, al menos lo poco que pudo, sonrió levemente y dejó que Akime le terminara de ayudar.

Les tomó algunos minutos mas de lo planeado, el faldón era pesado y se requirió de una par de manos extras, finalmente y tras dejar en orden el cabello, Hinata colocó una pequeña manta para cubrir su rostro, no lo hacía muy seguido cuándo tan solo se trataba de Naruto, sin embargo, en esta ocasión habrían personas del pueblo, ella aún no sentía la total confianza para mostrar su rostro.

Naruto estaba recostado en la puerta de la habitación contraria, perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó la suave voz que le llamaba.

—Naruto-kun -habló de nuevo la reina, esta vez con un suave toque en el hombro del hombre-, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡sí! -respondió rápido y sorprendido, la reina lucía realmente hermosa con ese vestido blaco con tonos leves de celeste-

—¿De qué querías hablarme? -preguntó avergonzada, Naruto la miraba en demasía-

—Bueno... quería pedirle, emm...

—¿Ha pasado algo? -dijo un poco preocupada, temiendo un ataque-

—No es eso, el reino está bien -respondió Naruto con rapidez-, es solo que, supe que no piensa visitar la ciudad central

—Entiendo -relajó su cuerpo y repasó con sus manos el faldón-, es por seguridad, Naruto-kun

—Pero tiene muchos guardias, y ciudad central el bastante segura

—Lo sé, pero no es seguro para ti, no estarás cómodo en ese lugar, lo mejor será que nos quedemos en los límites del castillo

—Pero no es necesario, yo puedo quedarme aquí

—No podría dejarte solo -observó la mirada triste del rubio, quizá lo estaba forzando en algo, ella no lograba comprenderlo del todo-, oh, ¿quieres estar solo?

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun, creí que estaríamos juntos en el festival, pero si deseas estar solo lo entiendo -llevó su atención a Akime y lanzó una que otra orden-, que preparen una guardia, algunos miradores y personal de extrema confianza, no lo dejen muy solo pero tampoco lo acosen

—Puedo hacerlo... -expresó Naruto con la cabeza gacha-

—¿Qué? -dijo confundida Hinata, Akime sonreía sutilmente desde atrás-

—Puedo hacerlo -repitió-, yo puedo hacerlo

—No entiendo, Naruto-kun -se acercó acariciando la mejilla del contrario-, ¿qué es eso que puedes hacer?

—Puedo ir -habló levantando su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave caricia en su mejilla-, puedo ir con usted a ciudad central, puedo acompañarle, puedo estar allí, puedo estar bien.

—No debes forzarte -dijo ella en un susurro, delineando las marcas en la mejilla contraria-, no es necesario que vayas

—Quiero hacerlo -abrió sus ojos con suavidad, pudiendo ver un poco del otro lado del manto-, quiero ir, quiero olvidar lo que pasó allí, quiero estar allí

—Bien -expresó sorprendida sin alejar su mano de la cálida mejilla-, si estás seguro, claro que sí.

Akime miraba enternecida la escena, Hinata no podía resistirse a ser tierna con él, y él, no podía evitar perderse en sus caricias, recibiendo todo el amor que ella le ofrecía, dando a cambio, los sentimientos mas sinceros y puros albergados en su ser.

Se alejó poco a poco y sin hacer ruido, los dejó sumidos en su mundo, en su momentánea felicidad, prepararía la guardia que los acompañaría y los últimos toques para iniciar el festival.

Treinta minutos después, Hinata y Naruto aparecieron en el balcón principal, este último con el rostro sonrojado, Hinata jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos, seguro que estaba igual que Naruto, simplemente que el paño en su rostro le ayudaba.

Akime los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, les invitó a sus lugares como líderes del festival, entregaron los tambores que darían paso a la inauguración, y los acercó hasta dónde el pueblo esperaba por las palabras de su reina.

«Buenos días pueblo de Milledoni -comenzó con voz firme la reina-, este año ha sido fuerte y productivo para el reino, nos hemos mantenidos como un reino estable y poderoso, imponente ante los adversarios, hoy, nos vetimos de gala, hoy el reino está de fiesta, celebramos el 68 festival de cosecha.

También celebraremos, la reciente fraternidad con el reino de Armsdam, enviando nuestros deseos de victoria, al heredero al trono, Neji Hyuga, principe segundo de Milledoni, unigénito del anterior heredero al trono, Hizashi Hyuga.

Celebremos pues, juntos y en completa armonía, damos inicio al 68 festival de cosecha, por un próximo año con mas éxito»

Los primeros toques del tambor, resonaron a manos de Hinata a vista del reino, y Naruto en compañía de la guardia, tan solo unos pasos detrás. Fueron acompañados al tiempo, por los tambores extendidos alrededor de la ciudadela menor, la música comenzó junto a la caída en lluvia de colores.

Milledoni se llenó de colores, fiesta, risas y alcohol, la música se extendía por todos los rincones, el olor de la comida aumentaba el disfrute, el cantar de la felicidad a Hinata le alegraba el corazón.

Para ella no había mejor fecha que el festival de cosechas, allí podía sonreír y caminar en alegrías, el pueblo solía ignorarla, la felicidad del festival la hacia invisible, y eso le gustaba, esa invisibilidad le agradaba, le daba tranquilidad y calma, podía dejar, por tan sólo mimutos, de ser odiada.

Bajó por la escalinata en compañía de Naruto, uno junto al otro, rodeados de guardias, un paso detrás caminaba Akime, observando todo cuanto les rodeaba, ordenando con la mirada, vigilando junto a la seguridad, dándole a Hinata mas tranquilidad.

Naruto observaba todo con curiosidad, era irónico que haya vivido tantos años allí y jamás hubiese visto el festival, siempre la noche anterior a este, era masacrado a golpes y encerrado en cualquier lugar lúgubre, por eso no había vivido tal maravilla llena de colores, llena de felicidad.

Allí el tiempo pasaba rápido, parecía que apenas había comenzado, pero la realidad era otra, llevaban varias horas de aquí y allá, entre la multitud y en el banquete principal real, por el río que dividía la ciudadela y donde los músico tenían la fiesta máxima del festival.

Habían caminado incluso cerca de las zonas baldías, dónde un par de veces fue golpeado, de una extraña manera, no le dolía, causaba simple melancolía, simple y burda, sin importancia alguna.

Durante el camino, él y Hinata habían rozado un par de veces sus manos, ninguno había comentado nada, tan solo lo habían disfrutado en silencio, compartieron algunos bocadillos que, muy convenientemente, Akime llevaba, en pequeñas cantidades para verse obligados a compartir, no es tampoco como que ellos se viesen muy sacrificados, contrario a ello, se veían bastante felices.

La noche comenzó a asomarse, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y las estrellas a aparecer, la luna lucía grande y esplendorosa, imponente en el cielo, lejana y hermosa. Los faroles iluminaron las calles que no pensaban dormir aún, la comida seguía llegando, el alcohol bajando y la música sonando, los niños habían caído en sueño mientras los adultos continuaban celebrando, felices bailando.

La guardia realizó el cambio, aumentando cuatro miembros, habían personas alcolizadas por doquier, sin consciencia alguna en sus cuerpos.

Hinata realizaba el último paseo del día, no regresarían hasta mañana al medio día, Naruto parecía cansado, pero igual de emocionado, no se habían separado mas que para ir al baño, cada uno protegido por la guardia real, con la compañía silenciosa de Akime que les observaba con cariño, llegaron hasta la zona dónde Naruto fue encontrado, allí terminarían su recorrido, desde allí una carroza les llevaría hasta el castillo.

La carroza llegó a tiempo, la guardia hizo una leve separación para abrir la puerta y darle entrada a Naruto y su reina, cuándo este espacio se vió abierto, un hombre regordete, ebrio y dolido, reconoció el cuerpo de Hinata que esperaba a que la puerta fuese abierta.

El hombre golpeó al guardia de la puerta con su botella de alcohol, lo hizo a un lado y golpeó a la reina con el puño cerrado, lanzándola contra el suelo antes de ser erradicado.

Para Naruto todo pasó en cámara lenta, vio el cuerpo caer sim remedio al suelo, el manto que cubría su rostro se había teñido poco a poco de sangre, las manos delicadas se colaron por debajo de este acariciando la zona afectada, Akime acudió al instante en su ayuda, mientras el pueblo entero, en silencio observaba.

En sentimiento ardiente recorrió el cuerpo masculino, la furia lo cubría, había golpeado a su reina y eso no lo permitiría, podía soportar cualquier bajeza contra él, pero no permitiría nada como eso en ella, nada los justificaba para golpearla, nada les había hecho para ese trato, tan solo les había defendido y cuidado. Hinata no merecía ese cruel trato.

Avanzó con furia hasta dónde el hombre era sostenido, separó a los guardias y tomó al hombre de las solapas de su ropa, lo sacudió con furia y en los ojos contrarios vio terror, pero ni una sola gota de arrepentimiento.

—¡Sucia basura inmunda, ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a mi reina? ¿A tú reina?! -gritó enfurecido al rostro aterrado del ebrio hombre-.

—Ella mató a mi hijo -respondió con apenas entendible voz-

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! -preguntó con mas furia-

—Mi hijo, Caleb, ella le ha matado -respondió llorando-

—¡Tu hijo era un traidor! -gritó furioso Naruto-, traicionó al reino y su reina

—Mi hijo solo quería acabar contigo, ¡Maldito demonio!

—¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, no un demonio! -gritó furioso hiriendo sin querer al hombre-

Todos gritaron aterrorizados al ver las garras en las manos de Naruto, los ojos feroces como el infierno, rojos como la sangre, y sus colmillos hambrientos, el aura de terror que emanaba de él.

Naruto retrocedió al ver sus largas garras, manchadas con la sangre de los brazos heridos del hombre, le asustó sentir los colmillos en su boca y aquella marca de zorro que extendía sus líneas por un costado, moviendo una cola desesperado.

Sintió miedo de sí, retrocedió con la idea de huir, preguntándose que clase de monstruo era, si realmente era un demonio que merecería morir.

Iba a correr lejos de allí, las lágrimas en sus mejillas se sentían tan frías, buscaría su muerte, era un demonio que no merecía vivir. Unas manos delgadas de colaron por sus costados, le abrazaron por la espalda, sintió la respiración en calma de Hinata, el latir lento y constante, junto a una fuerza que le pedía se quedase.

La guardia atrapó al sujeto en cuestión y realizó un encierro total de la reina y su señor, los subieron a la carroza y amenazaron con lanzas a las miradas curiosas, mientras en los tejados, guerreros con flechas y arcos impedían un ataque, asegurando a su señora de Milledoni.

El hombre fue llevado por la guardia, la música se detuvo y la felicidad se vio evaporada, dejando terror en las calles, miedo de haber despertado la furia de la reina. La bruja helada.

Al llegar al castillo, Naruto bajó por una de las ventanas, corrió aterrado y se perdió en la oscuridad del enorme jardín. Hinata bajó a prisa, se retiró el paño manchado dejando a la vista su labio lastimado, corrió por el jardín buscándolo.

Lo encontró en medio de los rosales, aterrado, llorando. Caminó hasta él, se adentró rompiendo su vestido a cada paso, llegó hasta él, se arrodilló y le abrazó, le dió consuelo, caricias, palabras de aliento.

Naruto levantó su rostro al sentir un beso en su frente, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con eso?, muchas, añorando una caricia en el frío invierno que destrozaba su cuerpo en las calles, cuándo era un niño, bueno e inocente.

¿Por qué lo recibía ahora?, justo cuándo era un demonio. No lo entendía.

—¿Por qué...?

—No eres un demonio -interrumpió la voz suave de Hinata-, eres Naruto Uzumaki, no eres un demonio

—Pero mis garras, mis colmillos, ¿cómo podría ser un humano?

—Naruto-kun, no eres un humano, pero tampoco un demonio, eres la esperanza de vida de este reino

—¿Qué significa?

—Sólo no te pongas en peligro, ni debiste atacar a ese hombre, no era necesario

—Lo era -respondió confiado-, él te golpeó, decía cosas de ti

—No vale la pena defenderme -dijo con la mirada gacha-

—Pero nos mantienes a salvo, ¿cómo podría creer que eres mala cuándo me has cuidado al punto de arriesgar tu vida?

—No creas en todo lo que vez -respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie-, no soy lo que piensas

—No digas eso -suplicó Naruto-, tú eres buena, me has salvado, yo... Estoy enamorado de ti

—¡Estás enamorado de una mentira! -respondió exasperada-, lo siento, Naruto-kun

—No entiendo...

—Todo lo que se dice de mi -dijo Hinata entre lágrimas-, todo es verdad, yo... yo asesiné a mis padres -susurró antes de alejarse-.

Naruto se quedó en silencio entre los rosales, viendo a Hinata marcharse, con lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus dedos acariciando la herida de su labio inferior, así desapareció entre los muros.

Él cayó sentado de nuevo, con la mirada perdida, confundido y herido.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto-san? -irrumpió Akime desde el lado frontal, contrario al camino que tomó la Hyuga-, ¿Decepcionado de ella? -preguntó en un deje de tristeza-

—No -respondió en un suave susurro-

—¿Entonces, por qué no has ido tras ella?

—Estoy confundido -aclaró con las manos en su cabeza-

—¿Te confunde el porque es tan buena contigo aún después de haber asesinado a su familia?

—No~

—No puedo entenderte, eres difícil de leer -replicó Akime sentándose a un costado de él-

—Me confunde como, aún después de su confesión, no puedo evitar pensar que miente

—¿Piensas que ella no lo hizo?

—No, yo SÉ que ella no lo hizo, no podría

—Tienes razón -respondió Akime en un susurro-

—¿Sí?

—Lo que ella es...

lo que tú eres... lo que yo soy -dijo en calma-, eso es información que no te puedo conceder

—¿Soy un demonio? -insistió Naruto-

—Estás demasiado lejos de ello -aclaró con una tenue sonrisa-, Naruto-san, tienes razón, Hinata no asesinó a su familia... Fuí yo.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, y que hasta hoy me doy cuenta que llegamos a 100 historias xD**

 **Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, por soportar mis atrasos y esas cosas, estoy escribiendo mucho oara culminar una historia y continuar el resto, muchas gracias por sus reviews y fav, por seguirme y por leer ❤**

 **Nos leemos luego ❤**

 **PD: si alguien dice que subo mas en wattpad es mentira, lo único que subo allí y no aquí, son historias JiKookMin**

 **Bueno, bye!**


	7. Dejame Amarte

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ha pasado ya un año desde la partida de Neji, según lo que ha podido Naruto escuchar y lo poco que ha podido investigar, la guerra interna está por terminar, justo como fue predilecto, Neji estaba cada vez más cerca de tomar posesión del trono que por derecho le corresponde, erradicando con mano de hierro a los traidores.

La relación entre Hinata y Naruto no ha cambiado mucho, como lo esperaba Akime, Hinata se ha encerrado en una burbuja de inseguridad, una que solo ella y Naruto pueden ver, entienden que tiene miedo de ser juzgada por que en su mente, ella sigue siendo la asesina de sus padres y su hermana, sin importar las razones

Naruto está cansado de seguirla a todos lados y ser ignorado, quiere una oportunidad para hablar, para hacerle saber que esta con ella, que no piensa juzgarla o abandonarla, aunque sabe que no puede revelar la verdad por petición de Akime, él aun no entiende muy bien el porqué de su actuar, pero sabe que deben haber buenos motivos detrás de todo.

En el gran jardín trasero del castillo, el rubio ha plantado flores de muchos colores, creando formas hermosas que dan un aspecto mágico al lugar, mentiría si dijese que las ha hecho por aburrimiento o diversión, puesto que hay que ser honesto, la verdad las ha hecho pensando en ella, en la hermosa reina que parece dura por fuera, pero que no es más que una máscara en contra de la que para ella es una cruel verdad y el dolor.

Cansado de esconderse entre flores esperando por una oportunidad, ha lanzado los guantes sobre la mesa del jardín, a paso firme y con el cuerpo erguido, ha caminado por los extensos pasillos del castillo, teniendo como destino el gran despacho de su alteza, siendo recibido por los respetos de los guardias que protegen la puerta y entrando sin un solo atisbo de delicadeza

—Mi señora —le ha saludado en una reverencia, llamando la atención de la reina quien ha detenido su escritura—, suplico unos minutos de su tiempo, deseo hablar con usted

—Ahora no es momento —ha respondido con nerviosismo, llevando sus manos desnudas hasta la falda del vestido—, hay cosas impor…

—Esto también es importante —se permitió interrumpir el hombre—, es muy importante para usted y para mí también, le suplico me deje hablar

—En otro momento Naruto-kun, por favor dejémoslo para otro momento —pidió suplicante

—Lo siento mi señora, no podre marcharme sin que me escuche —levanto su mirada hasta conectar con la triste de la pequeña mujer tras el escritorio—, le he esperado por un año ya, ¿Cuánto más debo esperar para ser escuchado?

—Yo lo siento mucho, pero aun no estoy preparada para esto, puedo enfrentar los juicios de todos, lo he hecho por años, pero irónicamente, el hecho de ser juzgada por ti no es algo que pueda concebir

—Lo sé, sé muy bien que no soy digno, que ni siquiera debería poder levantar mi mirada frente a usted —aclaro su garganta—, a decir verdad, no debería de estar aquí, soy incluso de menor valor que la basura que reposa en los calabozos, lo entiendo, sé muy bien cuál es mi posición

—No lo entiendes Naruto-kun —se levantó de su lugar, a paso lento fue hasta Naruto y se arrodillo frente a él que aún se mantenía en reverencia—, no lo entiendes ni un poco porque es más complicado que eso, nada tiene que ver de dónde saliste o quien el mundo te etiqueta a ser, las razones son por mi propia percepción

—Mi señora, yo no soy de aquí, no tengo conocimiento alguno de mi existir

—Lo sé —respondió acariciando el rostro del contrario, prestando mayor interés a las marcas de sus mejillas—, sé que no tienes recuerdos más allá de tu aparición en el pueblo, no hay nada más allá de eso, de tus padres, procedencia, infancia o nacimiento, pero no te sientas mal, los motivos son porque eres especial

—Majestad…

—No tienes que hablarme con formalismos, solo Hinata, después de todo en el ranking real, eres superior a mí

—Eso es imposible, no hay nadie por encima de un rey

—Lo siento —una lagrima resbalo por su ojo derecho, perdiéndose entre sus labios semi abiertos—, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal

—¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿De qué es lo que tienes miedo?

—De que veas la persona que realmente soy, frente a ti es como si mi mundo estuviese desnudo, puedes ver a través de mí, eso me asusta, porque no soy lo que crees y en cada sonrisa, siempre te acercas más y más a la verdad —Naruto posó sus manos en la cintura de la mujer, buscando consolarle y tranquilizarle—, soy solo una gran mentira

—Puede que para el mundo así sea, pero para mí no es así, he visto toda la bondad en tu interior, arriesgando todo por proteger las vidas de quienes protegen al reino, protegiendo a todas esas personas que te juzgan, que te lastiman, sonriendo cada vez que los miras felices, no te importa herirte por ellos, ¿Cómo puede alguien así no ser bueno?

—Yo asesiné a mis padres y a mi hermana, ¿es eso también bueno?, yo no lo creo

—¿Y qué hay de los motivos que te llevaron a hacerlo?, puedo verlo en tus ojos, has sido quien más ha sufrido desde entonces, cargando con la culpa y el dolor, seguida por los fantasmas de tu actuar que no te dejan descansar, cargando con los juicios de quienes no tienen derecho, de quienes con tanto esmero proteges

—El fin no justifica los medios, no importa las razones por las que lo hice, importa que robe sus vidas, las tome en mis manos y las hice pedazos, ¿Cómo puedo siquiera considerar el ser feliz?, eso sería demasiado de mi parte, por eso no puedo estar cerca de ti, eres alguien especial, un rayo de luz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

—Dame el derecho de elegir —acaricio las suaves mejillas de la mujer retirando el paño sobre su rostro—, permíteme decidir lo que quiero para mí, lo que me hace feliz, no elijas por mí, porque yo quiero estar junto a ti

—No puedes elegirme a mí, ¿Qué pasa si te lastimo?, yo no podría perdonarme jamás

—No lo harás —miró hacia la ventana del jardín tomando entre sus manos las más pequeñas de Hinata—, ¿Cómo podría inspirar la magia proyectada en el jardín alguien que causa daño?, eso no podría ser, porque cada flor está inspirada en lo que tú eres, lo que representas para mí, lo que solo yo puedo ver en ti

—Te has quedado con la mentira, todo lo que has visto de mí no es verdad, es todo falso

—No lo es, me salvaste Hinata, protegiste a tu reino de un ataque, ayudaste a tu primo en una guerra que nada tenía que ver contigo, ¿crees que no lo sé?, se perfectamente que a la familia del traidor que intento asesinarme los enviaste a un buen lugar, les das alimento y hogar aun cuando ellos te odian, te maldicen y te detestan, cuidas de todos lo que puedes y perdóname, pero nada de eso es una mentira, todo es real, tú eres real

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó llorando

—Pasa que estoy enamorado, que te quiero —llevo la mano de Hinata hasta su pecho, sonriendo con dulzura suspiro viendo a los bonitos ojos de la chica—, me pasa que contigo me pasa todo pero al mismo tiempo es como si nada pasara, me pasa que quiero estar a tu lado, quiero quererte, amarte y protegerte

—¿Protegerme?

—Sí, durante tantos años has protegido a todo, dejando a tu corazón ser lastimado, pero ahora quiero tomar tu corazón y sanarlo, déjame estar a tu lado, déjame cuidarte, déjame amarte

Naruto acercó su rostro con lentitud, sintiendo sus labios rozar con suavidad los labios contrarios, temblando ante el calor del contacto, cerrando sus ojos en disfrute de la cálida sensación del aliento contrario sobre sus labios, saboreando cada milímetro de área recorrida, sintiendo su alma vibrar en una agonía acarreada por la felicidad.

Las lágrimas de Hinata chocaron frías contra su rostro, haciendo que se acercara un poco más, dejando de lado el pequeño roce, atrayendo consigo un beso más profundo que los hacia delirar, jamás habían imaginado lo bien que se sentía sentir al otro, lo significativo que era poder unir sus labios, lo mucho que eso demostraba los sentimientos que aun mantenían ocultos, haciendo que el año de espera valiese la pena, porque un solo beso tras tanto tiempo de deseo, les estaba subiendo al cielo y bajando al infierno en un solo instante.

El rubio tomo las mejillas de Hinata con sus dos manos y la fue acercando mucho más, siendo aceptado al momento, acariciando los labios de ella con los propios, saboreando aquello que tanto había deseado, lo que tantas veces había soñado con acariciar, recibiendo en respuesta respiraciones pesadas y un par de soniditos que eran como el mismo paraíso, provocando que deseara no dejarle aun cuando sus pulmones ardían por el limitado oxigeno que poseían.

Se separaron con lentitud, con miedo de que estuviesen soñando y que al abrir sus ojos nada habría frente a sí, pero sonriendo de alegría cuando notaron que nada era un sueño, que todo era real y era bueno. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, asustando a Hinata que al ver a uno de sus mensajeros, no dudo en esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amado que sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Lo siento mucho su majestad! —se disculpó con una reverencia el hombre

—Está bien —respondió avergonzada sin apartar su rostro del cuerpo de Naruto

—¿Qué pasa Lion? —preguntó Naruto tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad

—Nos han informado que la guerra interna de Armsdam ha llegado a su fin, el príncipe Neji se ha hecho con el trono esta misma mañana, y ha declarado su exclusión de la guerra exterior, van a cerrar sus puertas tras la coronación, mi señor

—Que preparen una flota para que apoyen en la reorganización del reino y los que participaron en la guerra descansen antes de regresar, también que preparen u carruaje, partiré por la mañana a la coronación el representación de la reina —ordenó mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga

—¡Como ordene, mi señor! —hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró

Hinata levanto su rostro sonrojado y limpio los restos de sus lágrimas, deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre y se puso de pie con ayuda de él

—Deberás llevar a la guardia real

—No soy de la realeza, además he aprendido a pelear muy bien, puedo controlar mi furia

—Acabas de besarme, supongo que ahora estamos juntos y como yo soy la reina… pues yo creo… es decir…

—Está bien si eso te deja más tranquila —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

Durante todo ese día, Naruto se quedó al lado de Hinata, le ayudo con los papeleos, comieron juntos, le robo un par de besos y rio divertido al verla tan avergonzada, también le toco ser burlado cuando fue ella quien le robó un beso y él quedo total ente sonrojado. Por la tarde arreglaron juntos el jardín y dieron algunos paseos por el pequeño bosque, practicaron juntos los bailes de salón y un par de veces se colaron por aperitivos en la cocina.

Tras despedirse frente a la habitación de la reina, Hinata se recostó sobre la puerta de madera suspirando feliz con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ante la atenta mirada de Akime que dentro de la habitación esperaba

—Se le ve muy feliz, Hinata-sama —habló finalmente la mujer, asustando a Hinata

—¡Kimi!, ¿desde cuándo estas allí?

—Desde que se tomaron de la cocina el último pastelillo con crema de anís –sonrió

—Ya veo, voy a tomar un baño

—Ya está listo, en un momento le llevo las toallas

—Gracias

—Parece que ya todo está bien con Naruto-sama —picoteo un poco Akime

—Emm… si, yo creo que…

—¿Están juntos?

—Si —respondió avergonzada

Akime caminó hasta donde la reina esperaba de espaldas, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su señora feliz, la vio retirar el vestido y como este se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró y las toallas cayeron a un costado de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir sin control y sus manos temblaron.

En la espalda de Hinata, cerca de su hombro izquierdo, unas manchas de tonalidades negras y violetas se extendían por la blanca piel, el anuncio de que el final estaba cerca, aquello que le daba tanto miedo.


End file.
